Merging with Traffic
by clcountry
Summary: Cordelia is sent to guard Harry Potter after she dies. Little does she know that she is just the beginning of an elaborate plan concocted by two meddling PTB's, none other than Allen Francis Doyle and Jenny Calender.
1. It's Time to Merge

Merging With Traffic

Disclaimer: All things Ats, BtVS, and Harry Potter belong to their respective owners, Joss Whedon and JK Rowling. However, the plot is mine as far as I can tell, so please ask if you want to use it.

Summary: Ats/HP cossover. Post You're Welcome and OotP. Instead of just hanging around in heaven after she dies, Cordelia is given a chance to live again. . . as the guardian of Harry Potter. And so a wacky adventure filled with terrified Dursleys, a perplexed Dumbledore, an annoyed Snape, an enamored Lupin, and crazy Cordeliaisms begins. Will Cordelia be able to stand not being with her friends? Will Harry finally have a family all his own? And, most importantly, will they both make it through the war with Voldemort alive?

"I'm just on a different road is all. And this is my off ramp."

So far Cordelia Chase was not enjoying being dead. She had no idea how she had gotten where she was, wherever that might be, and she did not like it one bit. One minute she was at Wolfram and Hart telling Angel, "You're welcome," and the next thing she knew she was stuck in a room with white furniture, wearing white clothes, and staring at a white wall. She hadn't found the slightest sign of another person in all the time she had been here, and she was fairly certain it had been a couple of months now.

Suddenly she placed her hands on her hips, turned her head to the ceiling and began to yell at an invisible someone. "I've said it before, and I'll say it one more time. If you killed me so I could sit on my butt and watch clouds float by windows 'til the end of time I'm gonna be really pissed! I thought I was going to get to talk fashion with Jackie O, play baseball with Ty Cobb. Not that I play baseball, or care in the slightest about Ty Cobb, but even that would be better than THIS. You'd think I'd at least get to see Doyle." When nothing happened she stamped her foot impatiently and screamed, "I'm BORED!"

Flashes of light filled the room and Cordelia muttered, "Finally. A visitor." But when the light receded there was nothing new in the room except an old television that looked like it would break if she breathed on it. She stared at it for a few seconds in shock and then said grumpily, "Fine. You want to play games with me? I will. It's got to be better than just sitting here anyway."

She sat on a soft white chair and turned the television on. Immediately a young woman appeared on screen. She had red hair that reminded her briefly of Willow before she forced herself to push away all thoughts of her now-ended life and the people she had left behind. The woman was holding a baby with black hair and green eyes so beautiful that they sucked Cordelia in and were all she was able to focus on until she realized the woman was screaming.

"No! Not Harry. Please not Harry. Take me. Kill me instead!"

"Silly girl. Very well," answered a creepy voice that sent chills down Cordelia's spine. "Avada Kedavra!"

A flash of green light filled the screen and Cordelia screamed when it hit the woman, killing her instantly. And then gasped when the owner of the voice turned towards the baby, Harry the woman had called him, and uttered the same horrible words. She screamed again and covered her eyes, unwilling to watch the little boy die. But then another voice filled the screen.

"And so began the life of Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived."

Upon hearing that Cordelia figured it was safe to watch again and removed her hands. She watched in silence as a man twice the height of a normal person and at least three times as wide arrived and flew (yes, flew) away with Harry on a motorcycle. She watched as the sweet-looking child was left at the door of a ridiculously immaculate house by the giant (Hagrid, she learned his name was ), a man with a long white beard called Dumbledore, and a tight-lipped woman named Minerva. And she watched as the next morning a woman with the longest neck she had ever seen opened the door and screamed at the sight of the baby on her doorstep.

She watched in horror, sitting on the edge of her seat with her hands clenched as Harry was raised by his horrible aunt and uncle, frequently leaping up and yelling at the screen despite her best efforts to control herself. She was thrilled when Hagrid reappeared and told Harry about his wizard heritage; rejoiced when he learned the truth about his parents death ("Car crash. Hmph. Woman died a hero and the jealous bitch queen made her out to be some freak,"). She dug her nails into her hands so hard they bled when he was trying to save Ginny Weasley's life in the chamber of secrets and screamed in frustration when Sirius Black had to go back on the run after Peter escaped and Harry once again lost a chance at a normal home. She paced the floor in worry when Harry was facing Voldemort in the graveyard and cheered loudly when he escaped back to Hogwarts. She cried with Harry when Sirius died in the ministry, and last but not least alternated between silent fuming and well-timed glares when Dumbledore explained his actions regarding Harry to the young boy.

She assumed she was finished learning about Harry Potter when, after several days, the television disappeared after Harry marched off with the Dursleys to begin his sixteenth summer. And now that she was finished, she couldn't help but wonder why she had been shown Harry's life. After all, she was dead and he was very much alive, at least if the tv was to be believed and she felt certain it was. She was thinking about that when a door she had never noticed opened and a woman stepped into the room.

"Cordelia Chase?"

Cordelia lept to her feet and stared at the woman open-mouthed. She had only seen her on the old tv, but she knew without a doubt who she was. "Lily Potter."

The woman smiled, apparently relieved that she was in the right place. "Yes, I am Lily. We're here to talk to you about my son, Harry."

"We? Oh, we." At that moment two other people had stepped into the room. Cedric Diggory, and James Potter. James spoke first.

"War is coming. The entire wizarding community knows of Voldemort's return, now that he has ventured into the ministry. The tense peace that covers the land now will not last. Voldemort grows restless. He will strike soon. Your visions will be a great aid in the upcoming battles."

Cordelia opened her mouth to remind James that she was dead so her visions would be of no use to anyone, thank you very much, but found she could not speak.

"More innocents will die," Cedric said, continuing what Cordelia was beginning to realize was a rehearsed spiel. "Harry will blame himself, just as he does for my death, for Sirius' death. You must comfort him."

James spoke again. "The next period in Harry's life will be the most difficult he has faced so far. People expect much from him. You have heard the prophecy. You must help him fulfill it."

"I died to keep my child alive. Now he is stuck in a world where, if he is not careful, he will become nothing more than a tool which the wizarding world will seek to weild. You must speak for him," Lily finished. Now all three of them stood staring silently at Cordelia.

Suddenly Cordelia found she could speak. "Excuse me? I have to 'protect him!' I don't even know him. Besides what can I do? I'm dead. And even when I'm alive, I get visions and that's it. It's not like I have superpowers."

"You are half-demon, are you not?" James asked.

"Well, yeah, but I don't know what that means except my head's not gonna blow up if I have a particularly stressful vision and I occasionaly float! Why me?"

"We must go. We are needed elsewhere," Lily said. "Your questions will be answered by another." With that the three visitors disappeared, leaving Cordelia alone in her white room once more. She stood open-mouthed for a few seconds, staring at where they had been and then began to yell at the ceiling again. "Months of silence and then all this crap in one weak? This is RIDILCULOUS. How in the hell am I supposed to protect the kid? I'm DEAD remember?" She jumped in shock when a very familiar voice answered her question unexpectedly.

"Now Princess, did being dead ever stop Angel from helping people?"

Cordelia spun around, a huge smile lighting up her face and launched herself into the arms of the man leaning against the wall where the old tv had been. "Doyle! Oh, Doyle it's wonderful to see you. I've missed you. What are you doing here? What am I doing here? This cannot possibly be heaven!'

"I'm here to explain about Harry Potter. The kid needs help, Cordy. More than Angel ever did. He needs you."

"Oh, good grief, not this again. Why me? Why not his parents? Or his godfather, wherever he is? You know, the logical choices." she asked.

"It's a war Cordy, and these people are fighting dark magic. The only other experience these people have with someone coming back from the dead is Voldemort. If we send people back they know are dead, then they won't trust them. They'll throw them in jail, or worse, kill them again, and we'll be right back where we started. It has to be someone they don't know. Someone they can learn to trust. For Harry Potter it has to be you. You'll find out why."

"Why do the PTBs think I'll agree to this? I've done enough for them. I deserve to rest. Unless. . .do I not have choice?"

"Of course you have a choice. They can't make you go, they can only ask," Doyle said, chuckling. "And they are asking. As for the rest thing, yeah, right. You'd only been here a few hours before you were yelling that you were bored."

"Okay, well not to sound selfish Doyle, but what's in it for me? I'm twenty-three and I've been doing the fight-the-good-fight thing since I was sixteen. I'm tired."

"I know Princess. It's not selfish. It's not even that great of an offer really. All that's in it for you is that you get to be alive again. This isn't one of those, you go, you're invincible, you have lots of cool superpower things. You'll be exactly like you were before the whole Jasmine thing. A totally hot half-demon with a wicked vision thing. We don't know exactly what being half-demon entails in your case, so there may be some surprises, but nothing too shocking. You can still die. You won't be some Voldemort killing machine. That's Harry's job. He just needs someone to help take care of him, guide him, maybe tell him what to do sometimes."

"So I'll be like the Giles to his Buffy? The Wesley to his Faith? The-"

"Cordy to his Angel? Yeah, exactly."

Cordelia was silent for a long time. She thought about Sunnydale, Los Angeles. Angel. Connor. She thought about how tired she was. She thought about Harry Potter and everything he'd had to endure in his short life. She thought briefly about wearing high heels and perfume again and then she opened her mouth and told Doyle that she'd do it.

"Guess it's time for me to merge with traffic."

"What?"

"Never mind"

Several days later Cordelia was sitting in her white room talking to Cedric, Lily, and James. Now that she had accepted the PTBs offer they were letting her have company and she had spent the last couple of days talking to the people who had known Harry about the stuff she wouldn't have seen on the tapes, like his first word, and his crush on Cho Chang. They were just beginning to talk about his obsession with Quidditch when Doyle entered the room and told them to clear out, he had some things to discuss with Cordelia.

"It's all set. You go down tomorrow. You can get in touch with me whenever you need to by yelling. Which, by the way you do very well. My ears were ringing for days after that three hour lecture you gave the ceiling when you first got here. Now we've got to talk about some of the rules," he said with a bit of an impish grin.

"Ugh. I was afraid of this. Well, what are they? No revealing true mission? No mention of deadness? No supernatural-ness in front of the muddles?"

"Muggles, and yes that is one of them. Although if you were to threaten the Dursleys with it I imagine the GAs would look away for a few moments. You can tell Harry whatever you like, but only Harry. It is probably advisable not to mention his parents though. It will only lead to questions about why they couldn't come back instead of you."

Cordelia nodded grimly and then said, "GAs?"

"Guardian Angels. In Harry's case, James, Lily, and Cedric. They'll be watching to make sure you don't screw up too bad or break any major rules. Which leads rather nicely to the most important thing I have to tell you. Under absolutely no circumstances whatsoever are you to make any type of contact with Angel or anyone else at all connected to you're old life. You'll only interfere with what's going on there, not to mention make it even harder for you to stay away from them than it already will be. Do it, attempt it even, and you'll be pulled out immediately and Harry will have a new In the Flesh-er assigned to him."

"Of course I wo, wait a minute. I'm going to be in the same diminsion as Angel and the others? At the same time?" Cordelia asked. "Why couldn't I go to them?"

"No sending people they know are dead, remember? Now, any questions?" He held up a hand before she could speak and added, "Any questions not related to Angel and other things I can't answer?"

"Yes actually. Several. Why am I getting offered this chance and not James, Lily, or Cedric? I don't mean the Harry Potter case specifically, I mean the chance to be an alive again gaurdian, to someone? What was it you called me, an In the Flesh-er? Which, by the way, you seriously need to think up a new name. Heck, why not you for that matter?"

Doyle grinned. "Well, the second question is very easy to answer. I don't go because I'm in charge of the whole operation. It was my idea in fact."

"Excuse me? I think that's going a bit far on the ego trip, don't you? Inventing guardian angels. Pfft," Cordelia said, with an impatient wave of her hand.

"I didn't invent guardian angels. I came up with the idea for the system we've got now, which is that, for extraordinary people, when they need it most, they get an In the Flesh support system with guardian angel backup. As matter of fact, I almost did go down myself, when Angel went through his Darla crisis, but the program was in its infancy then and the PTBs made me stay here. Turned out to be a good thing too. It was after that when we discovered that sending people someone they know is a bad idea. We tried to send Joyce Summers to her youngest daughter a couple of times, and she thought the First Evil was just manifesting as her mother. Damn near broke the poor woman's heart too. She misses her girls."

"Well why are James, Lily, and Cedric Guardian Angels instead of In-the-Fleshers?"

"We offer everyone we recruit a choice between the two, but Sirius Black is the only one of Harry's deceased family and friends that agreed to do ItF work. I think the poor guy just wanted to know what it was like to be alive and free again. The others all chose to be GA's instead so they could watch over Harry. You could have been one too, and watched over Angel and the others."

Cordelia leapt to her feet and yelled at him, "What? Why are you telling me this now, when I've already agreed to help Harry?"

"You can still change your mind. I wish you wouldn't though. Angel doesn't need you to guard him now, he's got the others. Harry still needs you and he will for a long time."

"I'm not going to change my mind. I'll always miss Angel and the others, but if I can't be with them in person, then I want to go somewhere I can at least be alive. I think it would hurt too much to watch and not be with them. Besides, I've never even met the kid and I already love him. Kind like I loved Connor."

"Please tell me you mean you love him like you loved Connor before you got pelvic-y, 'cause that's against the rules too, you know."

Doyle only barely managed to duck the clean white pillow Cordelia sent flying at his head.

Author's Note: To those of you read this chapter the first time it was posted and complained about the formatting: I am soooo sorry. I was using a new writing program and it can't convert to html format. Of course I didn't know that until it had been posted for a few hours and several people had read (and been appalled by) it.

Thanks for reading, please review.

Next Chapter: The real fun (and action) begins when Cordelia and Harry meet and she puts the fear of Queen C into the Dursleys. 


	2. Family Dearest

Merging With Traffic

Disclaimer: All things Ats, BtVS, and Harry Potter belong to their respective owners, Joss Whedon and JK Rowling. However, the plot is mine as far as I can tell, so please ask if you want to use it.

Harry Potter and the Dursleys were sitting around the kitchen table eating dinner. He had been back on Privet Drive for exactly one week and so far he was not having a good summer. His family, and he used that term as loosely as possible, had been sufficiently terrified when Moody threatened them at the train station, so he was allowed to keep his school things in his room and send letters with Hedwig, not to mention he was getting a decent amount of food for once. Unfortunately, these small luxuries had cost him quite a bit. He was not allowed to go out at all unless someone was with him, and as none of the Dursleys wanted to spend any more time with him than was absolutely necessary he had not left the house since he had returned from Hogwarts.

Also, Uncle Vernon had apparently decided that Aunt Petunia had too much to do even though she didn't have a job and spent at least four hours a day spying on the neighbors, so now Harry had taken on most of the housework as well. Every day he was responsible for cleaning not only his room, but Dudley's as well. He was in charge of making sure that both the upstairs and downstairs bathrooms shone at all times, and he had to cook all three meals every day and clean up after them too. He had considered complaining to the Order, but had decided that since he had to be here anyway he might as well just deal with it, as having to deal with wizards in his house would probably just make Uncle Vernon angrier. However, dinner tonight was seriously testing his resolve.

"I've decided you will do all the vacuuming, boy. That machine is heavy, and your Aunt Petunia just should not have to work that hard. So you'll start that tomorrow."

"Yes, Uncle Vernon," Harry muttered through clenched teeth.

"Vernon dear, I think he should do the dusting as well. After all, my allergies have been bothering me lately, and the dust doesn't seem to affect him at all." Petunia let out a very obviously fake sneeze and then smiled sickeningly at her husband.

"An excellent point, Petunia, darling, an excellent point indeed. You're to start the dusting tomorrow as well, boy."

"Yes, sir," Harry said, having to work very hard to keep his temper in check now.

"Oh, and boy?"

"Yes, Aunt Petunia?"

"You'll need to clean the bathrooms tomorrow."

"But I just cleaned them today!" Harry cried, and then quickly added, "Ma'am," after seeing a furious look cross his uncle's face.

"We're aware of that, however, you did a positively shocking job of it. Honestly, one would think that at some point during the nine months you are at that school every year they would teach you something as simple as cleaning a bathroom."

"I don't know why you're surprised, Vernon, dear. After all, you saw the people with the boy at the train station. That one man, what was his name, Reggie, Regis? Something like that anyway. The state of his clothing! Honestly, you'd think a grown man would be ashamed to leave the house looking as threadbare as he did that day. I was humiliated just to be seen talking to him, even if it was only by THOSE people." 

That was enough. Harry was about to yell at them for insulting Professor Lupin as even a fool could see he was ten times the person any of them would ever be, when something happened that made him forget the entire conversation had ever happened.

A loud pop sounded and suddenly there was a very shocked looking young woman lying in the middle of the table being stared at by three very shocked looking Dursleys. Vernon stared at her, his mouth opening and closing several times and saying, "Wha, Wha, What?"

"The phrase you're looking for is, 'What in the hell just happened?'" the woman said, sliding off the table. She craned her head around to look at the state of her clothes where she had landed and grimaced. "Ugh. I love broccoli as much as the next girl, but I never wanted to WEAR it." She turned to Harry then and smiled, causing him to blush and say, "Er, Hi. I'm,"

"Harry, I know. Do you really think I came all this way for them?" she waved a hand dismissively in the general direction of the Dursleys and grinned again, this time sticking her hand out for Harry to shake. "I'm Cordelia Chase, your new guardian. I'll explain more after I get cleaned up. Would you please show me where the bathroom is?"

Petunia found her voice then. "Absolutely not. I will not have one of you, you PEOPLE using my bathroom!"

"Oh, boy. I can tell already that my issues with you are well founded. Poor Harry, growing up with 'you people,'"

Petunia let out a strangled gasp when Cordelia's food covered backside plopped into one of her immaculate chairs, but after a glare from the strange woman, she didn't say anything.

"Everybody sit down, you too Harry. You and I are going to have a little chat with Family Dearest here."

Harry had absolutely no idea why he did what she asked, but he did. He was intrigued by this woman, and even though a large part of him was screaming that he should know better than to trust strangers by now, he wanted to get to know her. Then, with a flash of annoyance, Harry realized she was probably just someone the Order had assigned to watch him without telling him, like they had with Mundungus Fletcher last year. That made sense, it would explain how she knew so much about him. Although that didn't explain why she had (apparently) fallen out of the ceiling.

"All right, first of all, the introductions. As I said, I'm Cordelia Chase. I know who you three are. Now, there's someone else I'd like you to meet. This is Harry Potter. That's right, he has a name, it isn't Boy, You There, and it most definitely is NOT Harry-rella. So stop treating him like a maid. Do your own vacuuming, room cleaning, and dusting. Pfft. Allergies. Ever heard of a surgeon's mask? That'll keep you from dealing with dust too, you know." Then with a quick glance at Petunia's neck she added a quick, "Giraffe woman," under her breath. Harry heard her and let out a snort of laughter before he could stop himself.

"How dare you, you little tart!" Vernon exploded.

With that Cordelia lifted her feet from the floor and rolled them around in the meat loaf before slamming them down, standing up, and proceeding to stomp around the room until the entire floor was covered in mush and Aunt Petunia was practically sobbing.

"I dare because someone has to. If it were up to me, you two would be in jail, Fat Albert there would be in Juvy Hall, and Harry would be living with the Weasleys, or maybe Professor Lupin. By the way, while it's not something I support, the scruffy look is in now, so no more insulting his fashion sense. As if you should be talking anyway. Now, let's get a few things straight. I'm staying here until Dumbledore says Harry can leave for the summer, like it or not. If you do anything to him, even once, that I do not approve of, I will happily flood every room in this place until all your nice expensive carpet is your nice, cheap indoor swimming pool. Not to mention inform each and every one of your neighbors where Harry really goes to school." She smiled at the Dursleys then, but this time it was not the pretty, kind smile she had given Harry when she first arrived, but a cold, somewhat frightening one.

She turned to Harry then and said, "Lead the way to the bathroom, Boy Wonder, and then I'll explain what's going on." With that she swept out of the room, Harry following close behind. He couldn't help but laugh when she "accidentally" fell onto the sofa in the living room and rolled around until most of the food that had been left on her clothing now covered the once white fabric. "Oh, no," she said loudly. "My dirty self seems to have fallen on the couch and now I can't get up."

As Cordelia cleaned all of the food off of her clothes Harry tried to think of something to say. The best thing he could come up with was, "Would you really flood the house like you said?"

"Absolutely. Normally I wound with words only, but after everything those horrible people have done to you, I couldn't resist a little fun."

"Everything? What all did Dumbledore tell you when he sent you here?"

"I've never even met Dumbledore. Someone else sent me."

Harry was speechless. She had seemed so nice. To him at least. She couldn't, COULDN'T be working with Voldemort. Then, as if she had read his mind she said, "Don't worry. Voldemort didn't send me either. The Powers That Be did. I'm what's known as an In-the-Flesher, although I'm trying to think of a new name 'cause that one's just stupid. I'm sort of like a guardian angel, except you can see me and I'm corporeal."

Harry couldn't help it. He laughed out loud. The poor woman was obviously crazy. She was a witch, that much was obvious. She must have escaped from St. Mungos somehow and apparated here. That explained why she had appeared from out of nowhere in the middle of the table with that loud pop. She probably read about him in the Daily Prophet, or maybe the Quibbler, and decided to go looking for the famous Boy-Who-Lived. He laid a hand on her shoulder and said in what he hoped was a comforting voice, "Now Cordelia, everything's going to be all right. You're safe. Why don't you wait right here while I go fetch Hedwig. I'll send a letter to St. Mungos and we'll have you back in your very own bed in no time at all."

Now she looked annoyed. "I don't need to go to the hospital. I'm your ITf, sent by the PTBs."

Harry decided it was probably best to humor her until he could get a letter to the hospital without her knowing. After all, she had to sleep sometime. So he smiled at her, "Of course you are. I bet you can even prove it."

"Of course I can," Cordelia snapped. This was going to be harder than she thought. She'd only been here about an hour and he thought she was crazy. "If I'm not who I say I am, then how do I know so much about you? How did I know that the Lazeleys wanted you to do all their housework?"

"Everyone in the wizarding world knows stuff about me from reading the Prophet. As for knowing about the cleaning, I don't know, maybe you were listening before you fell on the table. Maybe you silenced the pop when you first got here, listened for a while, tried to apparate again, messed up, and landed on the table."

She stared at him for a moment, taking all of that in, and then laughed. "You must have spent too much time with Moody, both of them, because that was the most paranoid thing I've ever heard. You're right though, I could have done that, if I was a witch. I'm not though. Just a seer, with a little extra oomph. What I told you was true, and I CAN prove it. I know things about you that you've only told your closest friends."

Harry was getting angry now. This was ridiculous. The woman was saying she knew him better than he knew himself, and he didn't like it one bit. He was still tempted to owl the hospital like he'd originally planned but at this point he wanted to prove to this woman himself that she was nothing more than a nutcase. "Oh yeah? Like what?"

"Like your first word wasn't Mama, or Da Da. It was Prongs. You said it one night, after you had a nightmare. You woke up screaming and when Petunia finally got you back to sleep you had a dream about a stag coming and carrying you away in its antlers to your mother. Like that stag was your Dad in his animagus form. He was unregistered, like Sirius, and Peter. I know the real story about Sirius Black. I believe it too. I know about the sorting hat almost putting you in Slytherin. I know about 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.' And I know about the prophecy."

"How, how. How?"

Cordelia smiled. "Glad to see I'm making an impression. Before the PTBs assigned me to your case they showed me your life so I would care about you, and it would be easier to talk me into coming to you instead of staying and watching over my friends. First lesson about the Higher Powers, Harry: they're manipulative little bastards . Trust me when I say I know you better than anyone in the world does, except MAYBE you. The PTBs know you're going to kill Voldemort and I'm here to help you to the best of my ability."

Harry's mind was whirling a mind a minute and he was trying very hard to grasp any of what she'd just said. So he grasped at the one thing that made even a little sense. "The prophecy doesn't say I'm going to kill Voldemort. It says one of us has got to kill each other. He could kill me."

"No, he can't. Well, he could, but I absolutely refuse to let it turn out that way. He's evil. He must die. You've got to make up your mind that when the final showdown comes it's going to go your way. In my experience, believing a prophecy has more to do with what happens than the actual prophecy. I'd give you my full prophecy lecture, but I don't feel like it now. Remind me later."

"I think I might believe you now. I don't know why exactly, but I do."

"Good, and I'll tell you more later, to make you really understand, but right now it's getting late and we need to get some stuff if I'm going to stay here. I'll need an air mattress, since there's no guest room. The PTBs didn't give me any other clothes either, so I'll need some of those. We might as well get you some that actually fit as well, since we're shopping anyway. Ooh, I feel giddy. I haven't been shopping in way too long."

They headed downstairs again and Cordelia told the Dursleys of their plans.

"Absolutely not! You are not staying in my house, girl," Vernon thundered.

"What in the hell do you have against names, Dursley? I. Am. Cor. Del. Ia. And I believe we all ready established that I'm staying here until Dumbledore says Harry can leave. Now, we are going shopping. Harry needs new clothes."

"We're not spending any more of our hard-earned money on that little brat. Not to mention, he isn't allowed to go out alone."

"One more warning, and then I start flooding rooms. His name is Harry. Don't you worry your tiny little brain about money. The people who sent me gave me plenty to take care of both of us. And he won't be alone, I'll be with him, and believe me when I say, I can take care of both of us. Besides, I wasn't asking your permission, I was just trying to be polite. I won't do it again."

Cordelia turned on her heel, grabbed Harry, and marched towards the door. She was reaching for the handle when it flew open and Dumbledore burst into the room followed by Kingsley Shacklebolt, a guilty looking Mundungus Fletcher, Tonks, and a very worried Remus Lupin. The group skidded to a shocked halt when they saw Cordelia and Harry standing there. She still had him by the arm and was scowling angrily while he was looking at her with an admiring grin.

Thanks to WhiteWolf3, immortalwizardpirateelfe-fan, sibling, Story Book, Ped, Dehlia, Damia- Queen of the Gypsi's, Lel, spacecatdet, and Sera for taking the time to review my baby here. You made my day, as well as inspired me to get the chapter to you a day or two earlier than planned. I appreciate it!

Next chapter: The last of the explainy chapters for a while. Harry has to do some fast talking to keep his new friend from being hauled off to Azkaban, Dumbledore finds himself fighting for the right to be in charge of Harry with the strange American woman, and Remus gets a shock when Cordelia explodes at the Dursleys on his behalf. 


	3. Living In A Pool with Jaws

Merging With Traffic

Disclaimer: All things Ats, BtVS, and Harry Potter belong to their respective owners, Joss Whedon and JK Rowling. However, the plot is mine as far as I can tell, so please ask if you want to use it.

Previously

Cordelia turned on her heel, grabbed Harry, and marched towards the door. She was reaching for the handle when it flew open and Dumbledore burst into the room, followed by Kingsley Shacklebolt, Mundungus Fletcher, Tonks, and a very worried Remus Lupin. The group skidded to a shocked halt when they saw Cordelia and Harry standing there. She had him by the arm and was scowling angrily, while he was looking at her with an admiring grin.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dumbledore was the first to recover from his shock, and when he did he sent ropes flying at Cordelia from his wand so that she was tied tightly up. He pushed her into a sitting position on a chair in the entry hall, and then he reached his hand out and grabbed Harry's, pulling him away from her. All of the wizards now had their wands trained on her, and she was looking decidedly uneasy.

"Hi there, boys. And girl. Would you mind getting the wands out of my face? Tied up here, there's not too much I can do. Jeez, Harry, call in the cavalry, why don't you? I thought you said you believed me. When did you owl them anyway? I could have sworn you'd been with me the whole time."

"Harry did not contact any of us," said Dumbledore. "Mundungus was on his shift when you arrived. At first he believed that you were someone he simply hadn't met, here to take over the guard. However, when you began to speak of being an agent of the Higher Powers, he became alarmed. He hurried over to Arabella Figg's house and proceeded to contact me through the Floo network. Naturally, I gathered everyone who was available at the time and came straight here." Dumbledore's voice changed then. He had been almost kind before, but now he took on a harsher tone and leveled Cordelia with a rather frightening glare. "Before Aurors Shacklebolt and Tonks remove you to Azkaban, I would like to know exactly who you are, and just why you seem to have taken such an interest in Mr. Potter."

At that moment the Dursleys all rushed into the room, having heard the noise when the wizards burst in. When they saw who had arrived they retreated to the doorway, fear and a little revulsion on their faces. They did not, however, leave the room completely and Vernon even managed to work up the nerve to attempt to scold Harry. "What are they doing here, boy? You ought to know better than to invite these sort of people into my home. I have half a mind to send you to bed without supper and take away that bird."

Everyone was surprised when Cordelia leapt from her position in the chair, despite still being tied up. She would have fallen over if Harry had not reached out a hand to steady her and then remained by her side. "Like hell you will," she yelled, practically bouncing up and down with anger. "I have had it with you people. For the absolute last time, his name is Harry. Call him boy or threaten him again and I'll make you wish you were living in a swimming pool with Jaws. Stupid muddles."

"Muggles," Remus Lupin corrected automatically, while trying to figure out what her threat meant. The Dursleys obviously understood it though, because they fled the room in fear.

"Yes, I KNOW that, Wesley the Older. It's a play on words, I was making fun of their intelligence." She turned to Harry then, leaving Remus to puzzle through that comment as well. "Harry, would you PLEASE tell your group of bodyguards to untie me? This is not really what I'd call comfortable."

Dumbledore gave Cordelia a long look and eventually nodded. He waved his wand and all the ropes around her disappeared. He did however keep his wand fixed on her, as did Kingsley and Tonks. "I suppose I can give you the benefit of the doubt, since you stood up for Harry. Would you care to attempt to convince me of your story?"

Taking in the looks the wizards were giving her, Cordelia sighed. She should have turned Doyle down, stayed with him, and watched over Angel and the others, because this was not going at all like she had planned. She could probably tell them every moment of her life since she first met Buffy Summers in Sunnydale eight years ago, and she'd bet good money they still wouldn't believe her, but would haul her off to Azkaban. She had to think of something, anything that would convince them she was who she said she was. Then, she had an idea and, praying it would work, she squared her shoulders, grabbed Harry's hand, and faced Dumbledore so she was looking him directly in the eyes. Then, Cordelia began to yell.

"Allan Francis Doyle, get your bony ass down here RIGHT NOW and help me out. I don't give a damn about rules either, just DO IT!"

A soft, white light filled the room. It changed slowly into a thin rope and began to weave its way through the people in the room. The rope then twisted itself around Harry and Cordelia, illuminating briefly their entwined hands, before coming to a stop in front of her and turning into a young man with pale skin, dark hair, and dancing blue eyes. He bowed to Dumbledore and the others, and when he spoke, it was with a lilting Irish accent.

"Hi there, my name's Doyle, and I'm head of the Hero Support division of the Powers That Be." Then he grinned and turned to Cordelia. "Should have known you'd need help. You've been here how long, and you're already in a jam you can't get out of?"

"I could've gotten out of it, it was just taking too long, and I really want to get out of the 'Hi, my name's Cordelia Chase, would you like fries with that?' pants before I turn thirty. By the way, thanks for that little shove. I always did like making an entrance."

"My pleasure. I had to get back at you for throwing that pillow at me after all. So, just what is it you want me to do here, Princess?"

She glared at him. "What in the hell do you think I want you to do, play the bagpipes? I had a nice, careful infiltration plan all worked out, and you ruined it, sending me here the way you did. So now I want you to explain your whole crackpot system to them, and I don't care if it's allowed or not. You helped make the rules, so you can break them."

"Excuse me," interrupted Tonks. "As entertaining as this all is, perhaps you could get on with it? Shacklebolt and I need to get back to the ministry."

Doyle sighed heavily and turned his eyes upwards, hoping the PTBs wouldn't kill him for what he was about to do. "All right. Can we at least go sit on the sofa then? This may take awhile."

Cordelia looked sheepish. "Well, here's the thing. The Dursleys were being mean to Harry when I got here, so I kind of ruined some of their furniture. Including the sofa."

This announcement caused several different reactions around the room. Kingsley looked shocked, Remus and Mundungus looked as though they rather wanted to burst into applause, and Tonks looked as though she wished she had thought of doing it. Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling and Harry was grinning at the memory. Doyle just laughed and said, "Good for you. Is there anywhere else we can sit then?"

"In my room," said Harry. "I have a couple of chairs, and everyone else can sit on the bed or the floor."

The group marched up the stairs and arranged themselves around the room. Dumbledore sat in an old, worn wing-backed chair by the window, Remus took Harry's desk chair, Mundungus conjured a stool for himself, Tonks sat cross-legged on the floor and Kingsley leaned against the wall, keeping his wand pointed at the newcomers. Doyle plopped down on Harry's bed. Cordelia stretched out by Doyle with a yawn and grabbed Harry's hand again, giving it a reassuring squeeze. He sat down next to her with a slight grin.

Watching the two of them together Dumbledore couldn't help but hope that Cordelia was who she said she was and that this Doyle man could help her prove it. They had only known each other a couple of hours, but Cordelia very obviously cared a great deal about Harry and he seemed to like her as well.

"All right then. How to put this? Okay. Bein' the supernatural types that you are, I'm assuming you've all heard of The Powers That Be?" Doyle asked the group.

"It is rumored that there are Higher Powers in another diminsion, watching over and guiding those here on Earth. I have always believed it to be a myth," Dumbledore replied, somewhat uncertainly.

Doyle grinned. "Well, it's not. The Higher Powers, or PTB if you will, are very real, and I'm one of their agents. Originally, it was my job to keep charge of the lesser of the beings, the one's that spent their time time watching people they had left behind when they traveled to the PTB's dimension. However, I had spent a little time in this world myself, and I knew that WATCHING wasn't enough. These people needed help. So I went to my bosses and convinced them to allow me to experiment with sending in the flesh support systems. Basically, whenever I or my associates feel that someone has a good chance of changing the future for the better, that part's important, we send them hand-picked in-the-flesh back up, straight from the PTB."

"So, you're telling us that some sort of higher power thinks Harry is going to change the course of the future?" Mundungus asked incredulously. "That's a bit far-fetched isn't it? No offense Harry, but you're only fifteen."

Doyle looked at Mundungus in a way that clearly said, 'You are thick aren't you?' "Is it really? He's already done it once, at least. Defeating Voldemort was no small thing. Anyway, the Powers That Be know that Harry could defeat him again and they want him to have as much chance at it as possible. That's why Cordelia's here. She was chosen specifically to help Harry with the prophecy in any way she can."

Harry started. "You know about the prophecy TOO?" he said, with just a hint of anger. "Does EVERYONE know?"

"Of course not. The Powers know everything though, and they tell me what they think I need to know to do my job." Doyle said with laugh. Then he frowned. "It's kind of annoying, actually having someone else decide what you do and do not know."

"I know what you mean," Harry replied, with a glare at Dumbledore, who had the good sense to look slightly sheepish.

"Anyway, that's what's going on. And it's not just happening to Harry either. Right now we have over hundred people in the world who have people in their lives that were sent to them by us. In fact, just the other day I sent someone to a friend of mine and Cordy's."

Cordelia started and looked at Doyle. "You sent someone to Angel? Who? Oh, never mind. I know you won't tell me. So, do you all believe me now?"

Dumbledore nodded. "This is proof enough for me I suppose. Besides, as of yet, you have given us no reason to distrust you. I must confess, after watching you and Harry interact these past few minutes, I'm grateful that your story is true. You seem to fit together nicely."

"So I can stay then? And come with Harry when he goes back to school?"

"At the moment, I see no reason to object to that."

"Great. Then if you all don't mind we're going to go shopping, because I absolutely refuse to stay in these clothes until tomorrow," she turned to say good-bye to Doyle then and was surprised to see that he was already gone.

"Very well Ms. Chase, we will see you soon I'm sure. Mundungus, your shift is over now, you can go home."

"I can take the next shift. I'll see you at Headquarters in a few hours," Remus volunteered.

With that, Dumbledore, Kingsley, Tonks, and Mundungus apparated out leaving Cordelia, Harry, and Remus alone in the bedroom.

"Ugh. Thank the lord that's over. Now I can get new clothes. You and you wand had better come too, Professor, because I don't want Harry to have to go on trial again if we get into trouble of the magical variety. None of that invisibility cloak stuff though. I haven't liked knowing something was there and not being able to see them since that time with the freakazoid girl who tried to kill me in high school. Well, except for Dennis. Although his mother tried to kill me too, and I couldn't see her at first either."

Cordelia headed for the door, Harry on her heels, and then stopped so suddenly the boy almost ran into her. "I just realized the hole in my plan. If I want to get new clothes, that means me and my food covered butt have got to go out in PUBLIC looking like this. Unless. . ." She turned to Remus, and gave him a slightly flirtatious smile. "How about one of those scourgify charms?"

Cordelia, Remus, and Harry entered the living room. Harry had begged her to just leave a note, it wasn't like they would care anyway, but she was determined to make one last stab at having a polite relationship with the Dursleys. Dudley and Vernon were sitting in armchairs watching TV, while Petunia scrubbed furiously at the sofa. "Just wanted to let you know that Harry and I are going shopping now. We'll be back in a few hours. Oh, and Professor Lupin has guard duty, so he'll be staying here tonight as well," she said.

"Absolutely not!" Petunia bellowed, in a rather convincing impression of her husband. "I don't know who you think you are young lady, but you cannot, WILL NOT, come waltzing into MY home and take over as though you owned the place. That man is ill-kept and disgusting. He is a disgrace, and he ought to be ashamed of himself!"

Cordelia's eyes narrowed to slits and Remus and Harry took several steps away from her, knowing instinctively that this time she had been pushed too far. She picked up the object nearest to her, which happened to be Vernon and Petunia's wedding picture, and threw it with all of the force she could muster at the television. It hit so hard that both the frame and the television shattered. Then she lifted a potted plant from the table, and without a word, turned it upside down over Petunia's head. "I warned you. Nobody treats my friends, or Harry's, like that and gets away with it, even if it is their house. Oh, and call me 'young lady' one more time and I'll give you the face-lift you so obviously need anesthesia free. Got it?"

Later, as Cordelia, Harry, and Remus walked home from the mall, all loaded down with bags that mostly belonged to her, Remus pulled her aside for a quick word. "I just wanted to say thank you for earlier. It's been a long time since someone stood up for me like that."

"No problem. They've been pushing my buttons ever since I got here, and I just kind of snapped. Besides, I like you. You remind me of someone I used to know."

"That Wesley person you mentioned earlier?"

"Yeah, him too, but I was actually talking about Oz. He's a werewolf too."

Remus stopped in his tracks. "How did you know?"

"I found out when the PTBs were showing me Harry's life up in White World. I hope that's okay."

"It's fine, I guess. It's just, it doesn't bother you?"

"Of course not. Why would it?" she asked him, looking genuinely perplexed.

"It bothers most people. I can't even get a job anymore because of my condition."

"Well, that's just stupid. You're only a wolf for what, three nights a month, right? That's only about 360 hours a year. Like I'm really gonna judge you based solely on that. I mean, Angel was a vampire all the time, and I still lo. . ." Her voice trailed off and she got a far away look in her eyes. Then she cleared her throat and said, "I mean, he was still my best friend."

She sped up then so that she was walking with Harry. The two of them began to talk quietly, giving Remus a chance to think about what she had just said. Just who was this Cordelia Chase person that she knew a werewolf, multiple invisible people, and used to be friends with a vampire? And why had he gotten the distinct impression that she had been about to say she had loved said vampire?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Thanks to: sibling, Imzadi, Pearl of the Moon, c-wolf, Story Book, Susan, TallieCat, sera, Lel, EverAfter-01, Feely, and Ridea for your reviews. I enjoyed getting each one of them and its because of you guys that I got through this difficult chapter and got it to you as quickly as I did. So, if you want to send some more reviews my way, I think I would be OK with that. . .

Next Chapter: Bonding time. Cordelia has a dream about the Fang Gang, the fabulous new dou heads to the Burrow, and Harry has his best birthday ever.


	4. Pre Werewolf Syndrome

Merging With Traffic 

Disclaimer: All things Ats, BtVS, and Harry Potter belong to their respective owners, Joss Whedon and JK Rowling. However, the plot is mine as far as I can tell, so please ask if you want to use it.

Warning: Minor spoilers in this chapter for "A Whole In the World," "Shells," "Origin," and "Power Play."

Late one night, Cordelia crept silently down the stairs of the Dursley house and into the kitchen. She had been there for about a month now, and in that time she and Harry had become close friends. Since she already knew everything about Harry from her time in the white room, they spent a lot of time discussing the bits of her California life she had been willing to tell him about. Understandably, although still to Cordelia's disgust and slight jealousy, Harry felt a strong connection to Buffy, able to understand exactly how she felt about being chosen for a destiny she had no control over.

After her epic sofa-ruining, TV-breaking, flower pot-upending tantrum on her first night here, the Dursleys had smartened up and left both her and her young charge alone, so this was definitely the best summer Harry had ever had. However, that did not stop Cordelia from instructing Hedwig to leave owl droppings on Vernon's car whenever Harry wrote letters to his friends.

Yes, all in all she was very happy here, except for the nights, like tonight, when she couldn't sleep, which was why she was rummaging in the freezer for ice cream when Harry's voice interrupted the quiet of the dark kitchen.

"Hey, Cordy. Couldn't sleep again? I keep telling you, you should take the bed and give me the air mattress. Or, better yet, we could both share the bed," he said, grinning mischievously.

"Dream on, Boy Wonder. Besides, it wasn't the mattress."

Harry frowned, his teasing mood disappearing instantly. "Oh. Did you have your dream again? Are you okay?"

"No. Well, sort of. It was different this time. I mean, all that stuff about Fred dying and Illyria was still there, and the stuff about Wes remembering Connor. There was more this time though. They were planning to take out some group called the Circle of the Black Thorn, and I have this really bad feeling that it's a monumentally stupid thing to do. God, I wish I could go back, if only just to smack them all upside the head for agreeing to take over the stupid law firm in the first place. Morons."

"So you still think this is all real then?"

"Yeah. Damn Powers."

The room was silent for a long time before Harry finally cleared his throat and said, in a slightly strangled voice, "You're not going to leave me, are you? I mean, I know they're your friends, and you love them, but. . ." he trailed off, unsure of how to finish the sentence.

"I love you too, Harry. I know I've only known you for a little while, but you're still my family, and you're enough for me now. I'm not going anywhere." She smiled then and changed the subject abruptly, like she always did when he asked her if she wanted Angel and the others back. "And hey, who knows. Maybe when we go to The Burrow tomorrow for your birthday I'll fall madly in love. Snape sounds like he's just my type, tall, dark, and broody." Harry made an odd sort of choking noise and Cordelia gave him cheeky grin. "You are too easy, kiddo. That one works every time."

"You said that just to annoy me didn't you?"

"That, and to assault your mind with horrible mental images in revenge for the 'Or we could both share the bed' comment."

0000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning Cordelia and Harry stood alone in the living room of Privet Drive and waited for the fireplace to be activated so they could Floo to The Burrow. The Dursleys were cowering upstairs in fear, probably recalling the last time someone had used their fireplace to travel, and the resulting mess.  
"Harry, what time is it?"

"Thirty seconds after the last time you asked me that. What's wrong with you?"

"Sorry. I'm just nervous. I really didn't think I would be, but I'm meeting all of your friends that I haven't already met at once. There will be judging of the Cordy. That's a little nerve-wracking. Do I look all right?" She turned to face him and then grinned. "What am I saying? Of course I do."

Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes, although he wasn't quite able to keep a smile off his face. "Yes, you look fine." Then, seeing the look on her face he quickly amended, "Great. You look great. Sorry. Great."

"Ah, I've taught you well. What time is it?"

This time he did roll his eyes. "It's 10:10 now, so the fireplace should be hooked up. I'll go first, so you can see how it's done. Don't forget to hold tight to your suitcase."

After Harry went through the flames Cordelia took a deep breath, stepped in the fireplace, threw down the Floo powder, and yelled, "The Burrow."

It was a sensation like she'd never felt before, but it lasted only a moment and then she was tumbling with absolutely no grace whatsoever onto a hard floor. She heard a sickening snapping sound and moaned, "Oh, no. That did NOT sound good. I can't bear to look. Harry, are my shoes OK?"

"Yes, Cordy, they're fine." Harry managed to choke out between his own guffaws and over the laughter of the room's other occupants.

"Well, then stop pretending to be a hyena and help me up, would you?"

A strong hand closed around hers and she felt herself being pulled to her feet. Her eyes snapped open and she grinned, "Hello, salty goodness."

Laughter filled the room once more and the red-haired man holding her hand blushed. "Hello, Ms. Chase. It's very nice to meet you. Harry's written a lot about you in his letters to Ron. I'm Charlie Weasley by the way."

"Charlie. Dragons. Right, I know who you are," she smiled briefly at him and then whirled to face Harry. "Stop laughing right now unless you WANT me to tell them about you falling into the tea display at the coffee house when that girl with the belly ring smiled at you! Whoops, sorry, too late," she said, giving him what Harry had come to recognize was her evil grin.

"Now, Cordy, if you did that, I'd have to tell all these nice people that you just met what your hair looks like first thing in the morning."

"You wouldn't!" she gasped, before grinning. "Oh, what am I saying? Of course you would."

Remus stepped forward from the crowd and said loudly, "If you two will please stop before this turns into one of your ridiculously long insult tradeoffs, we have a birthday to celebrate, not to mention there are quite a few people waiting to be properly introduced to Cordelia."

Harry and Cordelia shared a look, then turned to him with grins eerily reminiscent of Fred and George, and Remus knew immediately he should have just let them bicker it out.

"Geez, Cordy. Wonder what's the matter with Lupin? It usually takes at least twenty minutes to annoy him."

"I don't know Harry. Must be close to that time of the month though, cause someone is DEFINITELY suffering from Pre-Werewolf Syndrome. "

Remus blushed a bright red and hung his head, muttering something about, "Not until the end of the week," and Cordelia took pity on him. She marched over to where he stood, looped an arm around his neck and said, "C'mon Remus, you know you love us. Now introduce me to your wizard buddies since Harry apparently wants to do nothing but embarrass me."

"Right, of course. Cordelia Chase meet Molly and Arthur Weasley, their children, Bill, Charlie you know, Fred, George, though I'm not sure which is which, Ron, and Ginny. These four over here are Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, and Dean Thomas. Oh, and those two hiding over in the corner are Arabella Figg, whom I imagine you've met, and Alastor Moody. Everyone else you know. Dumbledore, Tonks, Kingsley, and Mundungus."

"What's everyone doing here? Is there an Order meeting?" Harry asked, looking around the room in surprise.

"Well, yes. Later," said Molly. "Really though, everyone is here to celebrate your birthday."

Harry's eyes widened. "You all came for my birthday? Wow, that's cool. I've never had a real party just for me before."

The room fell silent for several seconds after that until Cordelia finally shocked them by saying what they'd all been thinking. Well, sort of. "Damn Dursleys. Wish I could sic Angel on them for a sound thrashing. Harry, remind me to break Dudley's computer when we get back."

"Ah, yes. I believe that is my cue to give you your first birthday gift Harry," Dumbledore said. "I have decided that due to the presence of your new guardian, you may leave the Dursleys early this year. You are to spend the rest of the week with the Weasleys and then you and Ms. Chase will be traveling onto Hogwarts."

"Awesome! Wait a minute, why am I going back to school so early? Not that I'm not happy, 'cause I am, but why?"

"I believe that explanation can wait. As Remus said, we have a birthday to celebrate. Not to mention, I believe your friends are rather eager to spend some time with you. They were most insistent that they be allowed to attend your party. Although I suspect in Mr. Thomas' case, it might have more to do with a certain Miss Weasley," Dumbledore finished with a twinkle in his eye.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later that night Harry, the Weasleys, Cordelia, Dumbledore, and the Order members sat around the table waiting for Snape to arrive so the meeting could begin. Hermione, Neville, Luna, and Dean had already flooed home. At last the fireplace flared green and he stepped out into the room.

Dumbledore stood and clapped his hands together. "Ah, good Severus, you've arrived. Now we can begin the meeting. Harry, Ron, Ginny, if you could wait upstairs, we'll call you down when we are through."

Harry stared at Dumbledore in shock. After everything that had happened last year the headmaster was still not going to allow him to take part in meetings? Had he not learned that concealing information did no good? After the fiasco in the ministry, after Sirius, after the damn PROPHECY, he was still going to treat Harry like a child? "Professor, I really thi. . ."

"I will not hear any arguments Harry. Ms. Chase will be staying, and I assure she will inform you of all you need know."

Harry opened his mouth to protest, but turned instead to his guardian who was staring at Dumbledore as though she would like very much to hit him. "Cordy?"

Cordelia stared at Dumbledore for several moments, trying to decide what to do. Finally, she turned her gaze to Harry and said, "Go. I'll take care of it, I promise."

Harry grunted in defeat and then turned and followed Ron and Ginny up the stairs.

Trying to break the awkward silence that had settled over the room since Harry's exit, Bill Weasley cleared his throat and said, "Ah, this is the woman we've been hearing so much about sir," he said, gesturing from Snape to Cordelia. "Professor Snape meet Ms. Chase, Harry's er, guardian."

Cordelia grinned at Bill. "You don't have to call me that you know. I'm not that much older than you. In fact, I may be younger. It's just Cordelia."

Dumbledore chuckled. "Yes, well now that you've met everyone Cordelia, perhaps. . ." he never got a chance to finish whatever he was going to say though, because the young woman in question spun to face him.

"You, however, can call me Ms. Chase," she bit out angrily. At the shocked look on his face she softened a little and continued, "Look, I get that you're Wizard Giles or whatever, and I respect that, I really do. In all matters of Voldemort, magic, and Death Eaters I will happily defer to you. However, when it comes to Harry I'm in charge. Actually, scratch that. HARRY and I are in charge. I was sent here to take care of him, and that's what I'm going to do. You sir, have been replaced."

A shocked silence filled the room for several minutes. No one had EVER spoken to Dumbledore that way. Well, except Fudge, but he was a blustering idiot. This woman was something else. Surprisingly, it was Molly Weasley who broke the silence.

"You haven't the slightest clue what you are talking about. You don't know about what goes on in this world, or what the Death Eaters are capable of. It is not something a child should be exposed to."

"That's just it though! Harry's not a child. Not really. Sure, he's only sixteen, but he's faced Voldemort five times and lived through it. Not only lived through it, but thwarted his plans and set him back who knows how far each time. How many of you can say that? None of you."

Molly was getting angry now. "With all due respect dear, it's not up to you. You do not have the authority. . ."

"With all due respect MOLLY, do not tell me what I do or do not have the authority to do. And don't call me dear. Anyway, I won't tell you how to raise your kids, except that's not actually true, becauseI so would, but still!Don't tell me how to raise Harry. What happened last year might not have happened if Harry had had more information. That's not even the real issue though. No matter what you all do, in the end it all comes down to Harry. He's the one who's got to defeat Voldemort. The more information he has, the better prepared he'll be. If you won't let him in the Order then I'll simply report everything to him word for word."

Remus stood and laid his hands on her shoulders. "And if you will not allow Cordelia to join the Order now, then I will report everything to both her and Harry."

The room was silent for several seconds going over what Cordelia had just said. As much as they hated to admit it, they had all heard the prophecy, and they knew she was right. Dumbledore raised a weary head and sighed. "Very well. Harry Potter shall be admitted into the Order of the Phoenix."

"Brilliant!" came a shout from upstairs. Harry appeared at the head of the stairs looking slightly sheepish and holding a flesh colored string. "Sorry. Extendable ears. Couldn't resist. Thanks Cordy. Lupin, thanks."

"No problem, Boy Wonder."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later that night, Dumbledore sat alone in his office pondering the mystery of one very impertinent woman from California. He had watched her with Harry all day long and there seemed to be genuine affection there. Not to mention she had made friends, good friends with Lupin. She made the werewolf smile and laugh, really laugh. That was something that was rare to begin with, and something Dumbledore had feared he would never see again after Sirius' death. No matter how much he disagreed with her opinions or was hurt by her usurping of his authority she seemed to genuinely have the young boy's best interest at heart. He truly hoped, that for Harry's sake at least, Cordelia Chase was exactly what she said she was.

However, he couldn't help but feel that he had accepted her story a little too quickly. After all if Barty Crouch, Jr. could fool him into believing he was one of the Headmaster's closest friends, who was to say a total stranger couldn't pull one over on him as well? He wanted to trust her, he really did. But he had been wrong before, too many times, about Quirrell, Pettigrew, Sirius, Crouch. He couldn't risk being wrong again. Not now.

Therefore, when Cordelia and Harry arrived at Hogwarts next week he was going to have to take some extreme measures to find out just who this woman was, and if he could trust her.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Note to reviewers: Whew! Did you think I was never getting this chapter out? I'm very sorry it took so long. However, it kept being too fluffy. Hopefully, I fixed that. Anyway, I'll try to have the next one out soon. Thanks to Damia-Queen of the Gypsi's, sibling, Pearl of the Moon, Story Book, EverAfter-01, Tap Dancing Widow, spacecatdet, c-wolf, sired-by-spike, Ped, The Lady Morgaine (twice), Ridea, thsutton, IsiwaruOfCkaloatia, tina7610813 (twice), Eternal Dragon101, hi, Night Essence, Boo, rcaqua, and AnimeHanyou39 for their wonderful and inspiring reviews. Wow! 23 reviews for one chapter. Hope I get that many this time. . . No, seriously, thanks.

Next Chapter: Molly and Cordelia have a heart-to-heart, the duo (and a few surprises) head to Hogwarts, and Dumbledore sets his mysterious plans for everybody's favorite "dead" half-demon seer into motion.


	5. Conversation With A Dead Person

Merging With Traffic

Disclaimer: All things Ats, BtVS, and Harry Potter belong to their respective owners, Joss Whedon and JK Rowling. However, the plot is mine as far as I can tell, so please ask if you want to use it.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cordelia rolled over and sighed in frustration, punching the pillow on the small bed that had been added to Ginny's room for the week. She couldn't sleep again, and this time it WAS the mattress. She gave the offending item one final glare before climbing out of bed and heading down the stairs for a glass of water and a piece of leftover birthday cake. However, when she reached the kitchen, the light was already on.

She debated whether to continue on or to go back up to bed. She preferred to be alone, as everyone but Remus and Harry was angry with her for yelling at Dumbledore, but the thought of the hard mattress waiting for her at the top of the stairs was enough to make her square her shoulders and continue on. Besides, she was Queen C. She didn't run from someone just because they could (literally) hex her into oblivion.Taking a deep breath and plastering a smile on her face, Cordelia stepped into the kitchen prepared to utter a falsely cheerful, "Couldn't sleep either?" to whoever was in the room, only to have the words die on her lips at the sight that greeted her. 

Molly Weasley crying at the table, a cold cup of tea sitting forgotten by her hands.

Cordelia felt an irrational fear rising in her throat and when she finally found the strength to speak her voice was choked. "Has something happened? Oh, God, is Harry all right? I thought he was asleep upstairs! It's not Remus is it? Did he get hurt on some sort of top secret Order mission?"

Despite her tears, and the shock of seeing the normally composed and intimidating young woman standing in her nightgown in the middle of the night and panicking, Mrs. Weasley still managed to speak. "No, no, dear. It's nothing like that. I couldn't sleep so I came down to get a cup of tea, and I found this lying on the table," she said, gesturing at a piece of paper Cordelia hadn't noticed before. "It's a letter from my other son, Percy. It just upset me is all. I'm sorry I scared you."

Cordelia took a deep breath and then sat at the table, across from Molly. "It's okay. Do you want to talk about?"

"Oh, no. It's nothing new really. Just seemed to hit me harder than usual tonight for some reason. I wouldn't mind a nice chat though." Then, seeing the apprehensive and slightly irritated look on Cordelia's face she hurried to add. "I promise not to scold. I hate to admit it, because I worry about him so much already, but you were right, even if you did express it in a rather. . . but that's not important."

Cordelia studied her for a moment and finally gave a small nod. "A chat. Okay."

However, neither of them seemed to know what to say to one another, so the room was silent for a long time. Finally, Molly said a bit hesitantly, "Harry seems very taken with you."

"I guess so. I get the feeling sometimes that he wishes I was. . . well, you know."

"Sirius?" Cordelia nodded, and Molly continued. "I don't know, he seems to be doing very well. Much better than I expected to be honest. I would imagine that's because of you."

Cordelia shook her head. "He's not. He hides it well most of the time, but I can tell. I mean, please, after Angel I can pretty much read anyone. Still, if you watch him closely, you'll see it too. Sometimes when he's laughing he gets this look on his face like, 'What am I DOING? I shouldn't be LAUGHING!' Also, whenever I mention California, or my friends, he kind of panics and says something to the effect of, 'You're not going to leave TOO, are you?' "

"What have you done about it?"

"Nothing. I tried to talk to him about it once, right after I got here, but he got really mad at me and I couldn't stand it, so I've left him alone. I figure he's got to let it out eventually, and when he does, I'll be there."

Molly gazed at the young woman across from her, a new understanding shining in her eyes. She spoke softly. "You really care for him don't you?"

Cordelia nodded vigerously. "Absolutely. I know I haven't known him very long, but I would do almost anything for that kid."

Molly chuckled. "I noticed."

"Yeah, sorry about that. I like Dumbledore, I really do, it's just, I can't help but feel that some of the descisions he made led to Sirius' death, and I know Harry feels that way too. I'd like to keep it from happening again. Besides, it could have been SO much worse. The kids could have been killed too. I know Dumbledore knows that, but I'm not sure he gets that keeping things from all of them, not just Harry, is the problem, not the solution. If it were up to me. . ."

"If it were up to you?"

"It's not my place. They're not my children."

"Earlier you said-"

"I know what I said, but when I'm angry like that I tend to revert to the sixteen year old me. And I was witch then, too. Just a different kind than you are."

It was Molly's turn to laugh then, and she did, but when she stopped she looked at Cordelia for a moment, thinking. She took a deep breath, hoping very much that she would never regret what she was about to say. "It could be nice to have the opinion of someone outside the family. I think I might to be too close. I want to keep my children safe, but sometimes the fact that I'm their mother keeps me from doing that. All my maternal instincts are screaming to pack them up and ship them of to Antarctica and keep them safe, but I know I can't."

"Well, you could, but it wouldn't work. You can't keep a child safe from everything, forever. If he doesn't die being born, he'll be kidnapped by an old enemy and taken to a hell dimension."

At Mrs. Weasley's confused look, Cordelia quickly covered her little slip. "Hehe. Just a saying, you know. An example. Look, if you want my opinion, and even if you don't, you should let Ron and Ginny join the Order along with Harry. Hermione too. I'm not saying send them on missions, but let them come to meetings, tell them what's going on. They're always getting into the thick of things anyway, they might as well be as prepared as they can."

Molly considered that. Although it hadn't been what she wanted to hear, she had been expecting it. As much as she hated it, she was beginning to suspect that Cordelia was right. That her children had been right. They should be in the Order. She smiled thinly and said, "Maybe. I'll discuss it with Arthur."

Cordelia was shocked. She honestly had been expecting Molly to disagree with her wholeheartedly. Then, pushing her conscience aside until later she told a little white lie. "If it makes you feel any better, I was involved with this sort of thing when I was their age, except I was on active duty. And I'm still alive."

Molly smiled a real smile this time. "Well, that's enough of the heavy stuff. Tell me about yourself. Where are you from, what do you do? What about your friends?"

"Oh. Well, um, I don't really have friends anymore. Except for Harry and Remus."

"Really now? What about that Angel person? Or, let's see, Giles was it?"

Cordelia felt tears coming to her eyes and she looked down at her hands to keep them from being seen. "They're in California."

Molly chuckled. "I know that dear, but you can always floo there. Or take one of those um, hairpains?"

"Airplanes. I can't go back. I just. . . can't."

Molly couldn't help but feel that there was a story there, but she could tell the other woman didn't want to talk about it, so she changed the subject. "I couldn't help but notice that you were rather concerned about Remus as well as Harry. Not to mention you two seemed awfully chummy this afternoon. Fancy him, do you?"

Cordelia's head snapped up and she said, "What! No, I don't. I really, really don't."

"Really? I was sure you did. You couldn't do much better. He's a good man."

"I know that. I like Remus a lot. But I'm not, he's just, I don't . . . I'm in love with someone else."

"Really? Well then why aren't you with him? Or why isn't he with you?"

Cordelia was just about to answer when something occured to her. Doyle said they didn't send guardians that the guardees knew were dead, but that didn't make sense in this case. In her world, people came back from the dead all the time. Darla had done it. Angel himself had done it. Hell, Buffy had done it twice. Why couldn't she? Why in the hell wasn't she with Angel?

No matter what Doyle said, she knew Angel needed her. Just like she needed him.Was she being punished for last year, for Connor, for Lilah? But that wasn't her fault! Suddenly, she was exhausted, more tired than she could ever remember being, and even the hard mattress upstairs sounded inviting.

In a daze, Cordelia stood and was heading for the stairs and bed when she heard Mrs. Weasley speak once more, as if from far away.

"Oh, I'm sorry I offended you. I didn't mean to be nosy. Please accept my apology, Miss Chase."

Cordelia stopped and turned slowly to face the woman at the table. She gave her a weak smile and said softly, in a voice thick with unshed tears, "You didn't offend me. I'm just. . .tired. I'm going to bed." She moved toward the the stairs again and then stopped once more. "You can call me Cordelia, if you want too. Goodnight Mrs. Weasley."

"Molly. Goodnight Cordelia."

Cordelia climbed stiffly up the stairs and into her bed, still lost in thought. Normally, she didn't believe in punishment, but it was the only reason she could think of for being kept away from everyone. That didn't really make sense though. If the PTBs had wanted to punish her, surely they wouldn't have given her the final visit like they did. Which brought her back again to, "So, why am I not with Angel?" Then Cordelia did something she had only done twice before, when Xander cheated on her with Willow, and when that man impregnated her with demon spawn. She buried her head in her pillow and cried herself to sleep.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In another dimension, Doyle sat watching the goings on at the Weasley household on a tv not unlike the one that had first shown Harry to Cordelia. With him was a woman with long, dark hair.

"Doyle, this is not good. She's starting to get suspicious. You shouldn't be sending her those dreams."

"I want her to be suspicious. He won't be alone, Angel and the others will help research what's going on. Cordelia will have to figure it out by herself. She'll need the extra time."

"Dumbledore would . . ."

"Yes, Dumbledore would. However, after seeing what he's got planned to test her, I doubt Queen C is going to be feeling too kindly towards old Albus anytime in the near future."

"Old fool. I wish he'd leave well enough alone."

"He's not an old fool!" Doyle said sharply to his companion. "He's right not to trust her. Well, not her specifically, she's fine, but after everything that's happened to Harry Potter because people in the Wizarding World were just a little too trusting, it's good that someone is starting to smarten up. Besides, they'll start getting along eventually."

"Still, I think it's moving too fast. If she figures out what they're supposed to do before he does, your whole plan could fall apart. And I don't think I have to remind you what we'll lose, not to mention what happens to your precious Cordelia if we bungle up another assignment. They're still angry about the Jasmine debacle."

"Which was NOT our fault. How were we supposed to know some nutty Higher Power would like my idea a little TOO much? Damn her and her well-thought-out plans. She just hitched a ride. We had nothing to do with it. Course, if she hadn't, we could have sent Cordelia to Harry when we were supposed to and we might not have so much work to do now."

"You know that, I know that, but the bosses don't care. If this goes wrong, we're dead." Doyle raised his eyebrow and she hit him on the arm. "You know what I mean. I'm just worried." The woman blinked back tears and looked down at her hands.

Noticing this, Doyle reached out and lifted her chin with his hand. He wiped the tears away and said softly, "Don't. They'll both figure it out at exactly the same time. I'm not going to let you down. It's gonna be okay." He pulled her into his arms and rested his chin on the top of her head. "I promise, Jen."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hehehe. Just a tiny little cliffhanger for you there. And yeah, I know I promised the beginning of Dumbledore's "diabolical" plans in this chapter, but this just flowed so well that I decided to go with it. Anyway, and this is VERY IMPORTANT, chapter three has been heavily edited in regards to what exactly Doyle told Dumbledore and co. about the guardian angel system in general, and him and Cordelia in particular. The changes will be important later in the story, so I suggest going back and reading that part of the chapter.

Next chapter: Snarky Cordy comes back when Queen C rips someone a new one at King's Cross Station. Harry, Cordy, and a couple of surprises head to Hogwart's, and Dumbledore sets the first stage of his plan in motion (promise).

Thanks to: Thsutton, Eternal Dragon 101, Tap Dancing Widow, blackswolfs900, chicklepea, cyndur, Olafr, rcaqua, and The Lady Morgaine for their wonderful reviews. Loved them all, and they are what inspired me to get this chapter out so quickly. 


	6. Gunn's Grandmother

Merging With Traffic

Disclaimer: All things Ats, BtVS, and Harry Potter belong to their respective owners, Joss Whedon and JK Rowling. However, the plot is mine as far as I can tell, so please ask if you want to use it.

Author's Note: Everybody be patient the story is coming up, but I have to do a couple of shout outs first.

Secondly, to rcaqua, who reviewed twice, just to beg for an update, as well as mentioned me in her story for the same reason. I was honored, and it is because of her that I put the peddle to the meddle, overcame my writer's block and got this chapter to you all. So thank you rcaqua. Also, you should all go read her story "Once Upon A Time," because it's absolutely wonderful.

Also, to answer a quick question that was already asked once and will probably be asked again. Harry knows everything (except for a few anecdotes that weren't essential to the story) about Cordelia except the stuff involving Jasmine and Connor, and the fact that she's dead. Dumbledore knows only what Doyle told him, so pretty much nothing. Now, on with the story (finally)!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Late One Night

Dumbledore sat alone in his office thinking about the next day, the day Harry Potter, Ron and Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, and, perhaps most importantly, Cordelia Chase were set to arrive at Hogwarts, one month before the beginning of the school year.

Despite the fact that he knew he had to do it, HAD to find out the truth about this young woman if he wanted to keep Harry safe, he still felt enormously guilty about what he had in store for her. He certainly wouldn't want to be put through what he had planned for her. However, if she passed his first test, as he desperately hoped she would, there would be no need for the more extreme measures he had planned.

"Professor? You've been staring at your hands ever since I asked why you called me back to school a month early."

Dumbledore jumped in surprise; he had forgotten he was not alone. With a weak smile at the man sitting opposite him he began to speak. "So sorry, Severus. I did not mean to let my mind wander. I'll explain now, shall I?" At the younger man's curt nod he continued. "Very well. I am concerned about Ms. Chase's connection to Harry Potter. I have decided that I was far too quick in accepting her story. And such a story it was," he added quietly to himself.

Severus snorted. "Well, I'm certainly not going to argue with you about that. I told you the moment you returned from the muggles' that you had made a mistake, and you refused to listen. However, I don't understand what that dreadful girl could possibly have to do with me."

"It's quite simple really. I feel the young woman's story needs to be checked, however, the only way I can think of doing it involves asking her directly, and I suspect that will not go well. Therefore, I will need to be a bit sneaky. As such, I may have need of your . . . skills."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Next Day

"Welcome back my dears. And welcome for the first time, Ms. Chase. Now, I am sure you are all wondering why I have called you back to school a month early, and I shall explain, after you have all had a chance to settle in. First though, I would like to sort Ms. Chase."

Harry was the first to recover use of his tongue. "Um, why?"

Dumbledore chuckled, "Well, most importantly, to know where to set her room up for the school year, although for now she will be in Gryffindor Tower with the rest of you. Yes, you as well Miss Lovegood. You did not really think I would exile you to spend an entire month alone did you? Not when your friends are here. Besides, I will need to know which house to schedule Ms. Chase's classes with once the term begins."

"Classes? But I'm not a witch."

"Are you certain? There must be a reason the er, 'Powers' chose to assign you in particular to Harry. Perhaps we are meant to help you develop some sort of dormant talent. If the hat is able to sort you, then I will find someone to escort you to Diagon Alley tomorrow to aid in the purchasing of a wand. Besides, if you do not attend classes, what are you going to do with all of your time?" Dumbledore asked with a smile. "Not to mention knowing what house you are put in will help me to know if I can trust you," he added in his head.

Cordelia stared at him for a long moment, unable to keep the suspicion completely from her gaze. "Fine. I'll put on the hat. What if it won't sort me though? Does that mean I'm not magical? What will I do with my time then?"

"Hmm. Well, that will be problematic. However, you must be magical somehow, or at least have been exposed to it, or else you would not be able to get through the barrier at the train station or even see Hogwarts. As for classes, there are many you can take part in even if you are not a witch and have no wand. For example, if you are going to be caring for Harry, learning about the creatures in Defense Against the Dark Arts would be beneficial. Besides, most of the classes we offer require little to no magical ability. You could take History of Magic, Potions, Care of Magical Creatures, Herbology, Astronomy, Divination."

Cordelia snorted. "Humph. As if I'm actually going to learn about 'foreseeing the future' from that old bat you call a teacher."

Dumbledore tried to conceal his initial urge to laugh with a cough and a raised eyebrow. "You do not believe in seers, my dear?"

"Oh, I totally believe in them. But if that woman is a seer, then I'm Gunn's grandmother."

"Er, right. Well, I would imagine that you are all tired, so let's get you sorted Ms. Chase, then you may all be off to the dorms."

Dumbledore stood and placed the hat in Cordelia's hands. He sat down and waited for her to be sorted, however, to his shock, the hat had only barely touched her head before it made its discussion.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The entire room sat in shocked silence, with the Headmaster the most shocked of them all. In all of his years at Hogwarts, the hat had never, NEVER, made a decision that quickly. That could only mean one thing: Cordelia was a true Gryffindor.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In Gryffindor Tower

"That was bloody brilliant! I wonder what the hat saw that made it decide so quickly? Do you know, Cordelia?" Ron asked, a big grin on his face.

Cordelia did not answer him though. Instead of talking to her, like Harry had told her that it did with him, Cordelia had seen flashes of her past. Specifically, she had seen her first and final kiss with Doyle, right before she died. Her brief kiss with Angel and her demonization on her birthday. Her ascension to the higher plane. Her final kiss with Angel before SHE died. What in the HELL was going on?

"Cordelia? Do you know what made the hat put you in Gryffindor?" Ron asked again.

Cordelia shook herself out of her dazed state and gave a weak smile to the teens surrounding her. "No. Um, I'm gonna go for a walk. Try to let this all sink in. See you guys later."

Harry shared a look with Ron and Hermione, clearly confused. "Okay. Do you. . .want me to go with you?"

"What? Oh, no. I'll be fine. Catch up with your friends." And then before anyone could protest she had disappeared out the portrait hole.

"Harry, mate, that is one odd bird you've hooked up with," Ron said, causing everyone to laugh.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dumbledore's Office

"Well? Did the spell work? Were you able to hear the conversation? Or are you still going to need me for your insane plan?" Snape asked.

"It worked. I think."

"Well, thank Merlin. I was not looking forward to fighting with her. What did you hear?"

"Nothing. It didn't say anything. It just showed her some pictures. There was a lot of kissing. She was glowing in one, and then in another she looked like she was in an enormous amount of pain. And I am more confused about Cordelia Chase than ever," Dumbledore answered, a far away look in her eyes.

"So you will still need me then?" Snape asked. "Oh, joy."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Well, THAT went splendidly. Really. Great job, Doyle."

"Shut up, Calendar. I'm trying to figure out how to fix this," Doyle said, banging his head on a white table that sat in front of a television with a blank screen.

"You CAN'T fix it! That would be the point of the sarcasm. You screwed up big time," she yelled at him.

"Oh, come on. How was I supposed to know he would put a spell on the stupid hat? I don't know EVERYTHING. Only the PTB's know everything. And they did not choose to share this tidbit with little ol' us."

"Us nothing! I had NOTHING to do with this. It was all you, you and your 'great love' that you can't get over, even after almost five frickin' years."

"Oh, please. You're not over yours either, and it's been even longer," he answered, giving her with a mischievous grin.

"That's not the point. The point is, if you keep helping her out, not only is she going to figure it out before Sirius does, but Dumbledore's going to figure it out before SHE does."

"Oh, please. Give me a little credit. That is not going to happen. We'll fix it. Like I always say, 'Doyle and Jenny: What can't they face if they're together?"

"Don't try to Sweet-talk me."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Wow! Can you believe it? I updated. Yea!

Major thanks to my reviewers. I promise to treat you better from now on, and get the next chapter out way sooner. Really. Promise. And before you rip my head off about going all cliche and giving Cordy a wand, wait and see what happens. Thanks to: rcaqua (times 2), Blue Skywalker, Eternal Dragon 101, blackwolfs900, Canadian Coco Chick (times 2), Story Book, sired-by-spike, Ridea, Fawna, Wickedmoemoe, Tap Dancing Widow, gabrieldarke, SunflowerLynx (times 2), and willow starshine. 


	7. Brilliant Gryffindor Gold

Merging With Traffic

Disclaimer: All things Ats, BtVS, and Harry Potter belong to their respective owners, Joss Whedon and JK Rowling. However, the plot is mine as far as I can tell, so please ask if you want to use it.

Short Author's Note: Hmm. Nobody commented on the Sirius bit in chapter six, so either you all saw it coming, or no one noticed it:)

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cordelia stood in the Great Hall waiting for her escort. Today, she was going to Diagon Alley to get a wand. She was still a little unnerved about the images shown to her by the sorting hat yesterday, but had realized as she lay awake fretting that it had been probably been showing examples of what made it put her in Gryffindor. Odd that it had been those moments though. Personally, she thought the best examples of her bravery were totally different from what she'd been shown. Like the time she drove her car through Sunnydale High to escape vampires, for example.

A soft, cold voice spoke then, breaking Cordelia out of her reverie. "Well, Chase don't dawdle. I'd like to get this over with as quickly as possible."

"Snape? You're taking me? Oh, that's just fabulous."

"It is PROFESSOR Snape, and your sarcasm is not appreciated."

"Oh, I can tell this is going to be fun."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cordelia walked into the Gryffindor common room, her hand closed around a bag of robes from Madam Malkin's. Ginny was sipping at a glass of water and watching Ron and Harry play a game of chess by the fireplace, and Hermione and Luna were both reading.

"Hey guys. Where's that Neville kid?"

"Cordy! Neville's sending a letter to his grandmother. He forgot his Remembrall. So how did the wand shopping go? What kind did you get? Who went with you?" Harry questioned her excitedly, not even noticing when Ron won the game.

"Snape."

"You all right? He didn't try to curse you did he?" Ron asked, grinning.

"Ron, Professor Snape was on official Hogwarts' business. I doubt he'd do something as unprofessional as hex an untrained witch," Hermione said huffily. Then, as if she had thought better of it she added quietly, "Right?"

"No, no, he didn't try to hex me," Cordelia said with a smile that quickly turned into a frown. "He didn't have to actually, I took care of it myself." At the teenager's questioning glances she gave them a sheepish look and turned around.

"Eep!" Ginny squealed, spitting out a mouthful of water.

"Gaah!" Harry shouted.

"You know, it looks rather like one you would find on a humpbacked Swoompter," Luna commented thoughtfully, having looked up from her magazine at her friends' exclamations.

"Oh, dear." Hermione said quietly.

"Er, Cordelia. You are aware that you have a tail aren't you?"

"Yes, Ron, I am 'Aware that I have a tail,' " she snapped with an affected British accent. After almost a full minute spent glaring at the red-haired boy who was now laughing uncontrollably, her face softened into a smile again. "It's okay. Snape said Madam Pomfrey could fix it, but she won't be here until next week. So, until then, tail city."

"Oh, I bet Snape had a FIT!" Hermione said, giggling a little now herself.

Cordelia smiled, shifted her tail to one side and sat down in one of the fluffy chairs by Harry. "Actually, I think he thought it was funny. I swear, I saw him smile."

"SNAPE?" Ron asked, incredulously. "You must have been wrong. Maybe he had gas. Wait, that's worse. Eww."

"Maybe. Whatever it was, it didn't last long. Not once I. . ."

"Once you what?" a newly arrived Neville encouraged after he had been filled in by Luna.

"It would probably be best to start at the beginning," Hermione said.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus Snape swept into the Headmaster's office in a swirl of black robes, slamming the door behind him. He gave Dumbledore a fierce glare and then sank down into a chair.

Dumbledore chuckled softly. It appeared Ms. Chase had quite an effect on his Potions Master: he couldn't remember the last time he had seen Severus so flustered. Not to mention, that was quite a strange hat he had on. "Severus? What did she do to you? And why ARE you wearing that absurd contraption on your head?"

If possible the man's glare became even more pronounced as, without a word, he reached up and yanked the offensive clothing article off of his head.

At the sight that greeted him Dumbledore burst out laughing, and immediately choked on his lemon drop.

"It is NOT funny!" Snape growled.

"Oh, I assure you Severus, it is very funny," Dumbledore replied, eyes twinkling merrily. "I know the students joke about you updating your hairstyle, but somehow I don't think this is what they had in mind."

"As vile as this particular development is, I assure you it is the least shocking thing that WOMAN did today."

Dumbledore sobered up immediately. "Oh my. Perhaps you had best start at the beginning."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Flashback

Cordelia shivered. The robe shop had been very nice. Clean, well-lit. Plus, clothes shopping was something she always enjoyed, even if the 'clothes' looked like something out of the Middle Ages. This place however, was something else entirely. It was small, and dusty, and it smelled BAD. Suddenly, a rather creepy looking man stepped out of the shadows and she jumped in shock.

"So sorry, my dear Ms. Chase. I did not mean to frighten you. Dumbledore said you would be dropping by. I am Mr. Ollivander, and I will be helping you to select a wand. Now, which is your wand arm?"

Cordelia hesitantly lifted her right arm. After a moment Ollivander returned, carrying a stack of boxes and pulled the tape measurer that had been measuring her arm away.

"Pine wood, ten inches, Grindylow blood in the core. Give it a wave."

Snape started. Grindylow blood? He had never heard of a wand containing that before. His eyes narrowed.

Cordelia waved the wand, but nothing happened. "Hmm. Odd. I was so certain that, given your condition. . ."

"Her 'condition?' " Professor Snape interrupted.

"Oh, yes. Mrs. Chase will no doubt require an unusual wand due to the fact that she is half. . ."

"Blind! I'm half blind. Guess I need a special wand to balance that out," Cordelia said frantically, not even bothering to wonder how the strange man knew she was half-demon. She gave him one of her patented Queen C glares that clearly said 'Shut up or die,' for good measure as well.

Snape's eyebrows hit his hairline and he filed that odd bit of information away to report to Dumbledore later. Half blind! That was the most ridiculous cover story he had ever heard.

"Here dear, try this one. Red oak, twelve inches, with a werewolf's hair.

Cordelia again waved the wand for a moment she thought nothing had happened again until. . .

"Ow! What was that? Did something sting me?" she exclaimed, craning her neck to get a look at her backside which was currently smarting from the sting. "Oh. My. God. Is that a TAIL! DO I HAVE A FREAKING TAIL?"

"Don't be absurd, Chase. Madam Pomfrey will be able to remove it." Snape struggled not to laugh as he attempted to reassure the distraught young woman. "You'll have to wait though. She doesn't return to the castle until next Monday," he added with a sneer.

Cordelia shot him a glare and reached for the next wand on the pile. "What's this one?"

"Beech, seven inches, leprechaun tooth in the core."

"Leprechaun tooth? Eww. And I thought leprechauns weren't real. Oh, well." Still, she waved the wand, and this time the result was immediately apparent. Cordelia doubled over in laughter.

"What could possibly be amusing about a wand that doesn't work?' Snape asked her, scowling.

"It works," Ollivander answered with a cryptic smile.

"Your, your hair, it's GREEN!" Cordelia managed to choke out between guffaws.

"Oh, bloody hell Chase, get a hold of yourself. I can fix it with a simple restorative draught," he said, through gritted teeth. Oh, he was going to KILL Dumbledore.

Cordelia glared at him and reached out to try another wand.

Willow, ten inches, veela hair. ("What in the hell is a veela?")

Ash, fifteen inches, pixie dust. ("Aw! Fairys. Cute!")

Redwood, nine inches, Phoenix tear. ("Ooh, like Fawkes. Cool.")

Cyprus, thirteen inches, demon sweat. ("Blech!")

Three hours later, Cordelia had tried every wand in the store except one. Half hadn't worked at all, and others had caused many different humorous results. In addition to her tail, Cordelia had briefly been equipped with horns, and Snape's hair had changed colors ten times before finally settling on a brilliant Gryffindor gold. He was, needless to say, not happy.

"Hmm. Last wand Ms. Chase," Ollivander said tiredly "Oak, eleven inches, blood of the vampiric seer."

Cordelia's head snapped up. "The um, vampiric seer?"

"Ah, yes. Drusilla."

Cordelia stared at the wand with pure loathing. "Figures this is the wand I'd get stuck with," she muttered under her breath. After a moment she gave the wand a hesitant wave. And promptly threw her arms over her head and flung herself on the floor as the building fell down with a loud bang.

End Flashback

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You BLEW UP Ollivander's?" Harry asked, shocked.

Cordelia nodded sheepishly. "Yeah. And I broke the wand."

"Bloody hell!" Ron said.

"I suppose you're not a witch after all then," Luna said.

"No, she must be," Hermione argued. "Or else the wands just wouldn't have worked."

"Well, some of them didn't work," Neville pointed out.

"Yes, that is strange. Hmm. Cordelia, please don't take this the wrong way, it isn't meant to be offensive, but are you perhaps some sort of magical creature? Or maybe you have a magical creature for an ancestor? Like a mermaid, or a Sphinx?"

Harry and Cordelia shared a quick worried glance. Hermione was uncomfortably close to the truth. Cordelia forced a smile and said, "Er, not that I know of. Why?"

"Well, there are some instances in history where an especially powerful magical creature would get a wand and cause irreversible damage. Still, the only incident I've ever read about that was anything like this. . ." Hermione's eyes widened and she glanced nervously at Cordelia before leaping out of her chair. "I'll uh, be back later. I have to go to the library."

"Wonder what that was about?" Neville said, after she left.

"Who knows? It's Hermione," Ron answered, sending the room into peals of laughter.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 "Don't you think it's curious, Headmaster, her reaction to the wand? She acted as though the very thought of touching something related to Drusilla disgusted her, but why would she even know who Drusilla IS?"

"Why WOULDN'T she? We know very little of Ms. Chase, or what she may or may not know about the supernatural world. As I told her, she has obviously been exposed to it, if she can see Hogwarts. What intrigues me, is her reaction to Ollivander nearly revealing her 'condition.' What could she be hiding from us? Yes, Severus I believe it is time to set the next stage of my plan in motion. You shall do what I requested of you tomorrow, at dinner time."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later That Night

Cordelia is standing in a vast, nearly empty hall with two other beings. One, she recognizes. Wesley. The other she does not, although he is clearly a demon, and an ancient one at that.

They are speaking to one another, having a hushed conversation that she cannot hear, though she is standing right next to them.

Suddenly, Wesley has a fireball on his palm, and has slung the demon across the room, where he now lies crumpled against the wall.

Cordelia wants to congratulate him, but she cannot. Instead, she settles for silent, unnoticed screams of happiness, mixed in with some jumps leftover from her high school cheer-leading days.

Her joy is short-lived however, and she watches the rest of the scene unfold with growing horror

The demon gets slowly to his feet and uses his considerable magic to suspend Wesley, frozen in midair. A few more silent words are spoken, and then, so quickly she does not even realize it has happened, there is a long, cruel knife embedded in her friend's gut.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

"NO!"

Cordelia shot up in bed, her shoulders shaking with uncontrollable sobs. She was dimly aware of the fact that Hermione, Ginny, and Luna had gathered around her bed and were asking her to tell them what was wrong, but her mind was filled with only one thought: she had to get to Wesley.

Shocking the girls, she jumped from the bed, still crying, and made her way to the door. As soon as she opened it, she began to run quickly down the stairs, and the girls followed, still trying to figure out what was the matter. She had reached the portrait hole, and was about to scramble through it when she felt a pair of arms encircle her.

"Cordy, stop! What's going on? I heard you scream," Harry asked, worry filling his voice.

"Wesley's been stabbed. Harry, let me go! I had one of my dreams. Please, let me go! I don't want to hurt you, but I will. I have to get to him, he's dying."

"You'll hurt me! Cordelia, calm down! Explain what's going on, and then we'll all help however we can."

"I can't explain! There's no time, don't you understand? Wesley is dying!" Cordelia was screaming now.

Harry tightened his grip on her and Ginny and Luna moved to block Cordelia's escape path through the portrait. "Cordy please. You can get to Wesley faster if you let us help you, but you have to explain first. Please," Harry said, in what he hoped was a soothing voice.

Hermione, who was looking at Cordelia with confusion, and surprisingly, a little disgust as well broke in. "Who is Wesley, and how do you know he's been hurt?"

"Wesley is my friend. I saw him get stabbed in my dream. Please Harry, you have to let me go to him."

"Cordelia, it was just a dream. I'm sure Wesley is fine, there's no reason to panic," Hermione replied, a little condescendingly.

"Don't talk to me like that," Cordelia snapped. "I'm not an idiot, I know what I'm talking about, and it wasn't just a dream! Look, I don't have time to explain right now, I'll tell you about it after I get back from LA." She turned to face Harry then. "Harry, do you think I can use Floo powder to get there? Harry?"

Cordelia began to panic again. She waved her hand in front of Harry's face, but he didn't even blink. Glancing quickly around she saw that whatever had happened to him had also affected the girls. She grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him. Nothing. "Harry? Harry what is going on!" She spun around then, as a new voice filled the room.

"I told you that you couldn't go back. Don't you remember? Not for any reason."

"Doyle! Of course I remember. You can't pull me out though. I was going to come back. I wasn't even going to see Angel. I was just going to. . .well, I don't really know what I was going to do, call an ambulance or something. Seriously though, you can't just expect me to sit here and do nothing when Wesley. . ."

"Is dead."

"What?" Cordelia sank slowly to her knees on the plush carpet of the Gryffindor common room. Tears filled her eyes and she asked in a shaky voice. "What do you mean he's dead?"

Doyle eased himself down onto the floor and wrapped an arm around his distraught friend. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have sent you the dream. I just thought you'd want to know what was going on back home. In retrospect, there's obviously a REASON it's against the rules. But hey, I sent you good stuff too. Connor remembered, and he doesn't hate Angel any more. And Fred and Wesley got together."

"Yeah, and then she DIED!"

"Er, right. Well, they've taken out the Circle of the Black Thorn. You can be proud of them," Doyle added a bit sheepishly.

"Proud! Oh, please. Wesley's already dead and the others will be lucky if they last the night!" Cordelia laughed bitterly.

"They did."

"Did what?"

"Last the night. It was in May, Cordy. Wesley's been dead for over two months."

"Oh. Thanks so much for telling me that AFTER my freak out. Well, at least he and Fred are together again," she said tiredly, resting her head on Doyle's shoulder.

"Um, right. Together," Doyle agreed with a wince.

"And I'm glad everyone else is okay. They are okay right?"

"Yeah. They were lucky actually. Angel had a strength booster from feeding off the Senior Power's liason. Plus, they had a little help from a couple of rule-breaking Higher Powers. Gunn's in a wheelchair, but that's pretty good considering the only reason he survived at all is that Angel pulled him out of the fight and dumped him in the hotel after about five minutes. And they've got the guardian I sent them."

"Yeah. Poor Gunn."

"I know. Listen Cordelia, I know you never actually went back but. . ."

"No! Doyle, no! You can't pull me out. I promise, I won't even THINK of going back again. Please Doyle, Harry needs me!" Cordelia begged.

"Relax." Doyle chuckled. "I'm not pulling you out, but the PTB's do want me to give you a warning."

"Oh, thank goodness. Warnings I can do. Consider me warned."

Doyle smiled sadly. "Unfortunately, that's not it. I have to take your gift back, and you have to prove that you're worthy of it, or you'll lose it forever."

"Wha?" Cordelia's question was cut off as Doyle leaned over and placed a gentle, short kiss to her lips. He gave her another brief smile, this one even sadder than the last.

"I'm sorry Princess," he said quietly, before disappearing in a flash of light, leaving Cordelia sitting alone on the floor, stunned.

"Cordelia? What's going on? Are you still leaving? And why do I feel like I've been standing like this for an hour?"

"No, Harry. I'm staying right here," Cordelia replied monotonously, unable to comprehend what had just happened.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You lied to her," Jenny said incredulously.

"I know. I just couldn't bear to tell her. She had just found out about Wesley, I couldn't tell her. . .that. At least he's here, with, all of us. At least he can watch over his friends. Fred is just . . . gone."

Silence filled the white room for several long minutes as Jenny and Doyle both thought about the young woman they had all fought so hard to save from such a terrible fate. After a while Jenny spoke again, questioning her companion about the other thing that was bothering her.

"Why did you do it to her, Doyle? You've found ways to get around their orders before, especially when it comes to her."

He turned to face his friend with tears in his eyes. "They didn't tell me to do it."

Jenny gasped. "You mean . . . but Doyle, she could die!"

"You don't think I know that?" He leapt up, sending the white table flying. "I know that better than anyone else! It had to be done."

"I know you want this to work, but you, WE have to face the possibility that it might not. We may never fix what she messed up. Harry might lose. Angel might die."

"We HAVE to fix it. It wasn't supposed to happen Jenny. Cordelia and Sirius weren't supposed to die. Neither was Fred. I know it wasn't our fault, I KNOW that, but if the PTB's won't fix all the damage she did, then we at least have to try. We have a chance to make so much right here, if we can just get this one little timing issue to work right. Maybe it can even be better than it would have been if things had gone according to plan the first time around, now that the Circle is gone. And don't forget. If this all works out, you get to see Giles again."

"I haven't forgotten. I'm just beginning to wonder if this is worth it. We're messing with so much. It's so risky." She was quiet for a long moment before adding softly. "She may never forgive you, you know. Once she realizes what you've done to her."

"I know. It had to be done though."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

All right, as of this chapter you can officially figure out the plot, if you try. Or maybe you don't have to try, and its completely obvious. I don't know. Let me know!

Thanks to: Story Book, Wicked MoeMoe, rcaqua, blackwolfs900, ChibiChibi, SFBKludge, AnimeHanyou39, and TallieCat for reviews. They made me feel all warm and fuzzy, and I have this theory. Warm and Fuzzies make for happy authors, and happy authors make for faster updates. It is just a theory though, waiting to be proven. . .

Okay, done begging. Have a nice day! 


	8. That Vision Thing

Merging With Traffic 

Disclaimer: All things Ats, BtVS, and Harry Potter belong to their respective owners, Joss Whedon and JK Rowling. However, the plot is mine as far as I can tell, so please ask if you want to use it.

Author's Note: I just found my little baby here in a C2 group called The Best Buffy Crossovers! Do you have any idea how good that makes a girl feel? Actually, I bet quite a few of you do. Anyway, I just wanted to say thank you to both the manager of the group, Victoria87, and whoever asked her to add me to the list. So, thanks!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cordelia sat under a tree out by the lake and watched the wind make patterns on the water. She had left the teenagers on their own after lunch, needing some time alone to contemplate the events of last night. Doyle had said they were taking her gift away, and, other than Harry, the only things she had that were worth taking were her visions. Obviously, she still had Harry, so that meant her visions were gone.

Five years ago that would have thrilled her. She would have gladly given them up if it meant she could have a normal life. Over time though, they had become as much a part of her as her blunt nature. She began to appreciate the responsibility that came with what she now called HER visions, not the visions. Began to be deeply honored that Doyle had chosen to bestow this gift upon her, this tool for saving people. She wouldn't willingly have traded her visions for anything, not even the chance to be with Angel. And now, in the blink of an eye, they were gone.

Suddenly, a voice interrupted her silent reverie. "Cordelia?" Harry said. "Sorry to interrupt, but Professor Dumbledore wants to see all of us in the Room of Requirement."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I assume you are all wondering why I have called you back to school a month early," Dumbledore said. "After the incident at the Ministry in June, I fear all of you will, if you have not all ready, move to the top of Voldemort's hit list."

To the Headmaster's great shock, not one of the six teenagers looked at all surprised at this very disturbing announcement. With a start he realized that they all knew this, indeed, had probably known this from the beginning, yet they had followed their friend to the Ministry anyway. He smiled fondly at them and was about to continue when Luna spoke spoke.

"I don't think one of us can say we weren't expecting to be in more danger after that night, but why is Cordelia here? She wasn't with us."

"Ms. Chase is here for several reasons, mainly because as a close associate of Harry's, she too will be in danger. Now, as to the reason you are here. I have decided that you will each take an extra defense course this year, to be taught by myself, with the occasional help of guest lecturers. We will have class every other day until school begins, then we will cut back to twice a week. This week, we learn about Boggarts, and day after tomorrow, we shall each face one."

"But sir," said Hermione, looking quite confused. "Professor Lupin all ready taught us how to fight a Boggart."

"Yes, I know, my dear," Dumbledore answered, smiling kindly. "However, such as is often the case in life, the lesson today has a hidden meaning. We are not facing the Boggarts to learn how to defeat them, but for another reason. A smart adversary, which Voldemort most certainly is, will exploit any and all weaknesses their opponent has. Every person in the world has two great weaknesses. Can anyone tell me what they are?"

After a moment, Neville volunteered, "Our greatest fear?"

"Very good. Five points to Gryffindor. We will be facing the Boggart, not to defeat IT per se, but to perhaps come a step closer to overcoming our greatest fears. Now, can anyone else tell me the other?"

"Our greatest love. Our greatest love is our greatest weakness," Cordelia whispered, staring at her lap. Then she looked up, and Dumbledore swore he saw tears reflected in her eyes. "But it's also our greatest strength."

"Precisely," Dumbledore said, after a moment. "Precisely. Everyone has something that they love. An opponent can use this against them, threaten that which they love to cripple them. However, the truly brave will use their love to give them strength. Their love is the reason they take a stand."

"V, Vol, You-Know-Who doesn't love anything though, does he?" Ginny asked, quietly.

"Yes, Ginny, he does," Dumbledore said, sadly. "Voldemort loves a great many things, none of them good. He loves power. He loves control. He loves fear. Now, that is enough for today. Tonight I would like you each to write two one foot essays. One about your greatest love, and the other about what form you think your Boggart will take. You will hand them in at the next class."

Dumbledore left first and then a few moments later everyone else filed out the door except for Hermione. She grabbed Harry by the sleeve and whispered, "I need to talk to you." She glanced at Cordelia's retreating back and added, "Alone."

Harry frowned. She had been acting strange ever since Cordelia returned from Diagon Alley and it was starting to annoy him. After all, what had his guardian ever done to her? Still, Hermione was his friend and if she wanted to talk to him, who was he to say no? So, he told the others they would meet them back in the tower and then turned back to Hermione who was now wringing her hands nervously. "What is it?"

"Oh, Harry, I'm so sorry. I know you love her, but I think Cordelia may be working with Voldemort!"

"WHAT?" Harry exploded. "How could you say that? Cordy has NEVER shown any sign of wanting anything but the best for me! You're just jealous because we spend so much time together!"

"Harry! How can YOU say that to ME? You know I'm not jealous. I'm only worried about you. Please, won't you at least listen to what I have to say?"

Harry narrowed his eyes. On one hand, he couldn't believe Hermione thought Cordelia was evil. On the other hand, Hermione was one of his best friends, and in the five years that he had known her, she had never once led him astray. In fact, he probably would have been dead several times over without her. "Okay. You have one minute."

"Oh, thank you Harry! Okay, so when Cordelia was telling us about what happened with the wand, I started thinking that I had heard about something like that somewhere before. So I went to the library and I checked out 'Wands Through the Ages-' "

"Wait a minute. Hermione, are you actually telling me that there is a book called 'Wands Through the Ages?' And that you've READ it?"

Hermione blushed. "Yes, but Harry, that's not the point. In the chapter about the most destructive wands in history, there was this story about a woman. In 1809, she bought a wand and tried to cast an inflation spell on her house. Something went wrong though, and the house blew up instead. She died in the explosion, and when the doctors at Saint Mungos performed an autopsy, they discovered that she wasn't human, she was demon. They theorized that when her own inborn magics were combined with that of the wand's core, the spell had too much power behind it and caused the explosion. The theory was never proven, but I think that's what happened with Cordelia. Harry, she's a demon!"

Harry couldn't help it. He burst out laughing.

"Harry! Demons are dangerous! SHE'S dangerous! It ISN'T funny!" Hermione yelled, flustered by her friends unexpected reaction.

"It is funny! Hermione, I KNOW she's a demon!"

"Excuse me? You knew? I can't believe you knew and you didn't tell anyone! Harry, how could you?"

"Look, Hermione I'll explain everything if you promise not to tell anyone, OK? Cordelia doesn't want anyone to know."

000000000000000000000000000000000000

After they left the Room of Requirement, everyone split up. Neville ran off to send an owl to his Gran about something, Luna went for a walk outside, and Ginny said she was going to visit Hagrid. Ron and Cordelia decided to head back to the common room.

"Unbelievable. I can't believe he gave us homework! It's SUMMER!" Ron moaned. Then he looked at Cordelia and grinned. "You're so lucky to be an adult. You don't have to write stupid essays."

"I'm going to do them," Cordelia said, looping her tail over her arm as she stood. "I think it's a great idea."

"You're nutters. Doing work when you don't have too."

Cordelia smiled slightly and shook her head. "When you're dealing with someone or something truly evil, there's nothing they won't do to win. Nothing. It's good to be as prepared as you possibly can, for anything. Especially when you're dealing with magic. ANYTHING can happen. Trust me."

Ron laughed. "You sound like Moody. To hear you talk you deal with evil on a daily basis."

"Um, right. Anyway, I think it's a good idea, and I'm going to do it."

Ron shook his head and smiled. "Whatever. Listen, let's get back into the common room and get this over with," he called, over his shoulder. Unfortunately, he wasn't looking where he was going, and as he rounded a corner he slammed right into something solid. Professor Snape. "Ow! Oh, um, sorry sir. Cordelia and I were just heading to the common room to work on an assignment for Professor Dumbledore."

"Perhaps next time you should look where you're going. Twenty points from Gryfinndor for carelessness."

"Twenty points!" Ron exclaimed. "That's not fair."

"Would you like to make it thirty?"

"Professor, don't you think you're being harsh? Have you never bumped into someone before. It was just an accident."

"Ah, Chase. I see you still have your tail. It's a good look for you. Goes with your horseish features," Snape said, a wicked gleam in his eye.

"My WHAT?" Cordelia's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Did you just call me a horse, you giant oil well? I mean, seriously. Have you EVER washed your hair?"

"You would do well not to speak to your betters in that way, young lady!"

"My better! You? Please."

"Cordelia," Ron whispered, nervously, eyes flicking back and forth between the imposing teacher and the increasingly incensed young woman. "Calm down. He's only trying to make you angry."

"Well, it's working!" she said. Ron forgotten in her anger, she began to stalk towards Snape, jabbing her finger at his chest, her voice getting increasingly louder. "You are NOT my better, in any way shape or form. You think you're the big scary bad, the meanest thing to ever walk the halls of high school? Well, I've got news for you buster. I'm Cordelia Chase. I've reduced nerds to tears with a LOOK! I take crap from no one. Least of all some pathetic ex-little bad of a Death Eater with who-the-hell knows how much blood on his hands!"

"If you do not desist this second I'll be forced to take drastic action. You're out of line, Chase!" Snape growled.

"Well, that's too damn bad, because I've barely gotten started! You've gotten away with a lot over the last five years, but I'm hear to tell you if you treat Harry, no, if you treat ANY of my kids, the way you've been doing again, and I find out about it, I'll have you out of hear faster than you can say 'Please forgive me, Professor Dumb Ass!' "

"I beg your pardon? You think you have that kind of power? My, your head is even bigger than it appears. Would you like to see what real power is? I can force you to relive the darkest times in your life, Chase. In fact, I think I shall, and then the next time we are forced to endure one another's company, perhaps you will remember your place. LEGILIMENS!"

_Cordelia was in a dark building, up on a stage, surrounded by dead bodies and screaming people. A large vampire with a strange symbol on his head was holding her and about to bite her neck. Cordelia had burst into an abandoned warehouse with a young boy and was watching another boy with dark hair passionately kiss a redhead. She turned and ran up a flight of stairs, only to fall through them and find herself impaled on a spike. Cordelia and a tale, pale man with brown hair watched in horror as another man leapt from the balcony they were all standing on and landed on a glowing ball. His skin burned away quickly until there was nothing left. Cordelia was in a barn, barefoot; wearing a rucksack, and what looked like a metal collar. Cordelia was staring at a very blond, hugely pregnant woman, who was talking to the tale, pale man from before. Cordelia and the same man, standing in a room with an empty crib. She was crying softly and saying, "You should have called." Cordelia in bed with a boy, obviously younger than she, making love while the sky rained fire. Cordelia, letting the pale man out of a cage. Cordelia, stabbing a brunette woman through the neck with an odd knife. Cordelia, very pregnant and walking down a flight of steps. Cordelia, still pregnant, slitting the throat of a young blonde with tied hands. Cordelia kissing the tall man passionately, and then disappearing. Cordelia sitting stone-faced against the wall of the Gryffindor common room, as the man who had leapt from the balcony kissed her._

Snape held the woman in her worst memories until he was certain he had seen all there was to see, then he released her. Dumbledore had been right not to trust her. and his plan had worked brilliantly. Cordelia would be out of Hogwart's by nightfall. He smiled wickedly. "Looks as though I'm not the only one with blood on my hands, eh, Chase? Do you still think yourself better than me?" he asked softly, gleefully.

Cordelia was shaking. What in the HELL had that been? The worst moments in her entire life, and she had just relived them all. She felt as though she had been sent through a wringer. But why had it happened? Oh, my God. SNAPE! That smarmy bastard had done that on purpose!

"How dare you?" she said softly, dangerously. "You have no idea who you're dealing with. You son of a. . ." Her words trailed off as a sharp pain stabbed through her head. "Wha. . .?" she said, to herself. "I thought he took. . ."

However, Cordelia did not forget to finish her sentence before her entire head exploded in white hot pain and a series of images flashed through her head. "Aaaaaagh!" she screamed, startling both a shocked Snape and a terrified Ron.

"Aaaaagnh! Can't. Tell. Where. Need. . .clearer. Oh, no! REMUS!"

And before either of her companions could ask her what she was talking about Cordelia fell to the floor, unconcious.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ooh, an evil cliffhanger! I feel so Joss-like.

To Wickedmoemoe, sired-by-spike, Story book, Eternal Dragon 101, cyndur, The Lady Morgaine, The Cardboard Moon, warriorgoddesskasey, Tap Dancing Window (times 2), and rcaqua (times 2). Thank you all for your wonderful reviews. You know I love 'em. Anyway, a couple of you brought up some things that I'd like to address, so please be patient while I do that annoying take up space by responding to reviews thing.

**sired-by-spike**: Gaah! Dumbledore isn't supposed to be evil! He's just trying to rectify past mistakes by making sure cordy is who she says she is. Unfortunately, he's making several even bigger mistakes in the process.

**Story Book**: Cordelia doesn't want people to know she's part demon b/c people generally think demon evil (as evidenced by Hermione's reaction). Normally, she just set them straight in her own uniquely Cordy way, but she's got Harry to think about now. She can't risk being seperated from him.

**cyndur**: I would be more than happy to explain whatever it is you need explaining, if you'll just tell me what that is. Chances are though, it's something you're supposed to be confused about for now.

**The Cardboard Moon**: Don't worry, you're supposed to be confused :).

**Tap Dancing Widow**: Ooh, you're on the right track. The Buffy/Willow part is wrong, but everything else is going in the right direction. Good job. You're the only one who got anywhere close.

Now, everybody go read **rcaqua's** _Once Upon A_ _Time_ and bug her about updating.


	9. Spiny Faced Little Bastard

Merging With Traffic

Disclaimer: All things Ats, BtVS, and Harry Potter belong to their respective owners, Joss Whedon and JK Rowling. However, the plot is mine as far as I can tell, so please ask if you want to use it.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry and Hermione had just reached Gryffindor Tower and were about to begin their essays when Ron burst through the portrait hole, red-faced and panting. He looked wildly around the room for a moment before his eyes came to rest on his friends. "Harry! Snape. . .big fight. . .Cordy. . .Hospital Wing!" he panted. Harry leapt from his chair and was out the door before Ron could finish explaining.

Ron stood in the center of the room for a moment, still panting from his long run. Suddenly, his eyes got very wide. "Hermione! I told Harry that Snape did it! If he thinks Cordy's really hurt, Harry might lose his temper."

"He could get expelled!" she said, horrified. She jumped from her chair, scattering papers on the floor and the two of them ran after their friend.

When the two Gryffindors reached the Hospital Wing they realized immediately that Ron had been right. Harry stood in a defensive stance in front of Cordelia's bed, wand drawn, yelling at Professor Snape. "What did you do to her, you great git?" Snape started to walk forwards, probably to scold Harry for speaking to him in such a way, but Harry pointed his wand and said, "If you take one step closer to her I'll curse you into the next century!"

Snape stopped, a truly shocked expression on his face that quickly settled into his trademark sneer. "Please do Potter," he said softly. "Then I shall be rid of both of you in one day. You would be expelled in an instant for cursing me."

Harry glared at his teacher. However, he relaxed his posture and lowered his wand, although he did not put it away. "What did you do to her?" he asked again, quietly this time.

"I assure you, your lying little friend is here through no device of mine."

Harry's eyes narrowed, what did he mean, 'Lying?' However, that didn't matter at the moment, Cordy did. So, without turning to look at him, he asked Ron, "Is he telling the truth?"

"I think so. I mean, I'm not really sure. He used Legilimency on her, and she was really shook up, but I don't think that's what made her pass out. She was yelling at him, and then all of a sudden she started screaming, grabbed her head, and fainted."

Harry turned then and looked at Ron, clearly surprised. "She grabbed her head right before she passed out? Are you sure? And she was screaming?"

"Yeah, she said something about Lupin too."

Harry's eyes widened. "I thought she said he took them away," he muttered. Then he frowned. "But they're not supposed to hurt anymore." Louder he said, "Hermione, get Professor Dumbledore, quick!"

Hermione ran from the room and Harry turned back to Professor Snape, raising his wand again. After a few moments, they heard a low moan.

"Cordy, You're awake! Oh, thank Merlin!" Harry said, leaning over her.

She moaned again and shut her eyes against the bright lights of the room. "What happened? I feel like I got hit by a truck."

"You and Professor Snape were fighting and then I think you had a vision."

"A vision? No, I didn't. He took them. . .Oh, my God!" she said, eyes flying open. "That spiny-faced little bastard. Oh, if he wasn't dead what wouldn't I do to him!"

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked, confused.

"Doyle! The no-good little meddler didn't take my visions, he took my demon!"

"I beg your pardon?" Snape asked, at the same time Ron bellowed, "WHAT?"

But Cordelia ignored them. She had climbed shakily out of bed and was now shaking her fist at the ceiling. "You just wait, you stupid little Irish man! The next time I see you I'm kicking your ass straight back to LA and feeding you to Spike. When you and your interfering bosses decided to do this to me did you forget about the part where MY HEAD EXPLODES! Damn visions!"

At that moment Dumbledore and Hermione entered the hospital wing, followed by Ginny, Neville, and Luna. All five of them looked very worried. "What happened?" the Headmaster asked.

"Snape attacked Cordelia," Harry said, sending another glare in the direction of the Potions Master.

"And after I tell you what I saw, you'll thank me more than anyone, you arrogant little brat."

Cordelia stopped yelling at the ceiling and spun to face Snape. "Don't you dare, you arrogant vampire wannabe. You don't know the whole story. There was more going on than it looked like. It wasn't me."

Snape said coolly. "Legilimency doesn't lie Chase. All we need to convince the Minister you deserve the Dementor's Kiss is right there, inside what I thought was just an empty head. Tell me, what pretty lies were you planning on telling when Potter found out about you slitting women's throats?"

The room immediately became silent. Everyone turned to look at Cordelia, fear shining in their eyes. Except Harry. He just looked devastated.

"What?" he said. "Cordy? It isn't true is it?" When she didn't respond, but merely looked shocked, the expression on his face switched from devastation to revulsion.

Dumbledore moved to Harry's side and laid a hand on the young boy's shoulder. He said softly. "I was certain there was more to you than you admitted. Thank Merlin we discovered the truth before Harry was hurt again."

"Were you going to watch while Voldemort killed me?" Harry asked, looking at her like a bug he wanted to squash. "I can't believe I believed you. It's such a ridiculous story. If there are any Higher Powers, they don't care about me. That should be obvious by now. Who's Doyle, Cordelia, if that is your real name? Is he a death eater? Are you? That was a fancy trick the two of you pulled at the Dursleys, all that glowing light. All that stuff you told me, about Buffy, and Angel, was it just a lie to get me to trust you?"

Cordelia stared at Harry, unable to believe what she was hearing. How could he accuse her of that? He knew she loved him, knew she thought of him like a little brother, a friend. How could he think that, after she had told him everything. . .that was it. She hadn't told him everything. She'd had her reasons, sure, but with his history, how could she blame him for jumping to the wrong conclusion?

When Cordelia didn't answer, Harry became angry. "Tell me why you lied, damn it!"

Finally Cordelia snapped out of her trance and said, "I didn't lie! It's all true, Harry, I promise. Some of it I didn't tell you because it's too painful, and some of it I'm not allowed to tell you, or they'll take me away. Please believe me!"

"STOP LYING! THEY WON'T TAKE YOU AWAY! THEY DON'T EXIST!" Harry spun on his heel and marched towards the door. Let Dumbledore call the Aurors. Let her get thrown in Azkaban, or given the Kiss. He didn't care.

Cordelia was desperate. She couldn't tell him the truth, not all of it anyway. If she did she would get pulled back to White World. Really though, if Harry hated her, what did it matter if she got pulled out? She had nothing to lose. So, thinking fast, she blurted out the only thing she could think of that might make him listen to her. "I'm dead, Harry!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000

"No! Damn it Cordelia, stop!" Doyle yelled, banging his fist down on the table and almost causing Jenny to drop the files she had been flipping through.

"What's wrong this time?" she asked, glaring at him.

"She, she, ARGH!" Doyle clenched his hands and flopped dramatically into a chair.

"Stop being a drama queen and tell me what's going on. Is she taking up on the 'spiny-faced bastard' rant again? 'Cause if so, I want to watch. It was funny."

Doyle glared at his friend and then sighed. "I wish. She just told Harry that she's dead."

This time Jenny did drop the files. She rushed over to the TV Doyle was watching so she could see what was going on as well. "Oh, no! You don't think she's going to tell him the rest do you? The Jasmine bit? His Parents?"

"Of course she's going to tell him. She'll lose him if she doesn't."

Now Jenny flopped into her chair. "I knew this was a bad idea, right from the beginning."

"Oh, please. You thought it was a great idea. And I quote: 'Oh, Doyle, you're a genius, it'll work perfectly.' "

"I have NEVER said that, and even if I did, that's not the point. We've got to do something. Give her the vision again to distract them. You've got to anyway, we've only got a couple hours. If she doesn't remember soon, Remus and Percy are dead."

"Good point." Doyle stood, but just as he was about to send the vision a voice that belonged to neither him nor Jenny sounded in the room.

"Allen Francis Doyle, report to the Throne Room IMMEDIATELY!"

Doyle stopped what he was doing and gulped. He spoke, his voice shaking. "He sounded mad. Don't you think he sounded mad? You don't think they're gonna. . .?"

"Give you exactly what you deserve? Yeah, I do," Jenny answered, with a weak attempt at a smile.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: Thanks so much to my brand-new beta Kat for all of her wonderful help! Yup, that's right, I have a beta. Unfortunately, this means that chances of ever having one chapter a day updates again are slim. However, it also means I will probably never have month long writer's block again, so yea!

Thanks to Victoria87, Ink Splash, Eternal Dragon 101, Cow As White As Milk, cyndur, Wickedmoemoe, QueenofWitches, Shezz, Blackwolf900, rcaqua, sired-by-spike, Tap Dancing Widow, The Cardboard Moon, lissa james, and The Lady Morgaine for your fabulous reviews. Loved 'em all.

Just one question to answer this time, it won't take long, promise.

The Cardboard Moon: The women "Cordy" was killing were the blond Darla look-alike that she and Connor sacrificed so Jasmine could be born and the brunette was Lilah.


	10. Stupid Grease Fanboy

Merging With Traffic

Disclaimer: All things Ats, BtVS, and Harry Potter belong to their respective owners, Joss Whedon and JK Rowling. However, the plot is mine as far as I can tell, so please ask if you want to use it.

00000000000000000000000000000000

Harry stopped in his tracks and turned slowly to face Cordelia. "Excuse me?"

"I'm dead. I've been dead for about six months now."

"How desperate are you Chase? No one is going to believe that rubbish."

"It's true. I can prove it. Give me Veritaserum."

Hermione was looking at Cordelia with an odd expression on her face, and after a moment she said, "What can it hurt to listen to what she has to say?"

"Hermione! What's changed? Earlier this afternoon you were ready to have her thrown in Azkaban just because she was part demon!" Harry cried.

"I beg your pardon?" Dumbledore asked, his eyebrows disappearing into his hairline.

Cordelia was getting irritated. While everyone argued and tried to make things make sense, Harry was staring at her, his face a mixture of sadness and revulsion. All she wanted to do was make that look go away. She stomped her feet to get everyone's attention and then yelled, "Look, I'll tell everybody everything. I'll let you do the mind invasion thing again, I'll take Veritaserum, I'll do whatever the hell it takes! You just have to listen to me. You'll regret it if you don't."

"Is that a threat, Chase?" Snape sneered.

"No, it was not a threat, you stupid _Grease_ fan-boy!" Cordelia snapped. "It's just the truth. Look, whether you want to believe me or not, I was sent here for a reason. James and Lily said. . ."

Harry's head snapped up and his eyes flashed with anger. "You're sick. Do not try to use my parents to get me to trust you."

"Oh, good grief. I am not! They were there with me in White World; they're the ones who told me why I needed to come here. They're watching over you, and they said I had to protect you, that when the Wizarding World found out only you can defeat Voldemort, it would try to make you its tool. They said my visions would help you." Suddenly Cordelia's eyes got impossibly wide and she turned away from Harry to speak to Dumbledore. "The vision! Dumbledore, it's a trap. Remus is going to be killed. And Percy Weasley is with him!"

Dumbledore was shocked. "How do you know about Remus' mission?"

"I could've sworn I covered that with the whole 'I get visions thing.' Just send someone to go save Remus and the Weasley kid. If I'm right, you'll know I'm telling the truth. Please, there isn't much time."

Dumbledore stared at Cordelia for a long moment with narrowed eyes and at last turned to Professor Snape. "Severus, please go to Headquarters and assemble a rescue team. Do not let them take any Weasleys, in case Percy Weasley truly is with Remus. Wait for them to return, and then bring everyone here. I will stay and hear Ms. Chase's story."

Snape sighed heavily and nodded. He turned and swept from the room, stopping only for a moment to taunt Cordelia. "I look forward to hearing how you attempted to wriggle out of this situation," he said, and then he was gone.

"I really hate that man," Cordelia said with a venomous look at the doorway from which he had just departed.

"Maybe you should slit his throat," Harry said, coldly.

"Harry, that was uncalled for," Dumbledore said. "Now, everyone, please sit down. We are going to listen to Ms. Chase's story." Harry opened his mouth to protest, but Dumbledore did not give him a chance to speak. "Yes, Harry, you as well. I know you are upset, but as Miss Granger said, what can it hurt to listen?"

Harry clinched his jaw stubbornly, but made no move to leave the room. He sat on a hospital bed with his arms folded and glared defiantly at Cordelia. "Well, let's have it then. Tell me some more lies."

Cordelia took a deep breath and somehow managed to control the intense urge she suddenly felt to haul off and slap that attitude right out of Harry. She gave a shaky smile and said, "No lies. The truth. I didn't tell you about your parents, or that I was dead because I wasn't allowed to. Doyle said if I did, the PTB's would take me away from you."

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Ah, yes. Who is Doyle, really Ms. Chase? Obviously he didn't tell the truth about himself at the Dursley's."

Cordelia smiled. "Actually, he did. Not the whole truth, but most of it. He's. . .wait a minute. Aren't you going to give me Veritaserum?"

"Not at the moment. The very fact that you are willing to take it speaks to the truth of what you say. However, if, at the end of this tale, my questions have not been answered, I will require you to allow me to question you under its influence."

Cordelia rolled her eyes. It would be so much easier to just do it now, but Wizard Mr. Rogers had to give everyone the benefit of the doubt. "Whatever. Okay, I think I should start at the beginning, just so you won't get confused by anything. It all started about nine years ago, when a girl named Buffy Summers moved to Sunnydale. . . ."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jenny paced the length of the little white office she and Doyle shared. He had been gone for nearly three hours and she hadn't heard anything. In her line of work, one of the first things she had learned was that when dealing with angry Higher Powers no news was not good news. Finally, just as she was about to lose what little grip she had on her temper, the door opened and a pale Doyle stepped into the room. "Oh, thank God!" she exclaimed. "I was getting really worried. What did they do to you?"

He flopped into a chair and rested his chin on his hand. "They're not pulling her out, but I'm on restriction for taking the demon out."

"No!" she gasped. Then, "What level?"

"Five."

"Five! You lost your powers? Damn it, Doyle! Well, who's taking over the project? Joyce? Tara? Please tell me I'm not going to have to deal with Quinten again." Then her eyes grew wide as a new thought occurred to her. "Or is it cancelled because you decided to be an idiot? Again."

Doyle's spirits seemed to lift at that for some odd reason, and he gave her a mischievous grin. "Actually, I think you'll be happy with my replacement."

"What are you talking about? I don't want to work with anyone else, I. . ." However, whatever Jenny was going to say was cut off when a cold wind rushed through the room and a she began to glow with a pale blue light. She looked at Doyle incredulously and then frowned. "I hate you, you know that right?" she said.

He just smirked at her and said, "So, did I miss anything?"

00000000000000000000000000

"So that's everything. How I got the visions, how I became a demon, why I did **not** kill those people, how I died, how I ended up here, and how I'm not a demon any more," she finished, with a quick glare at the ceiling. I promise, I've told the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth. Do you believe me?"

"Yes," said Hermione, Luna, and Neville immediately, earning them all a smile from Cordelia.

"I suppose so. There are still some things I would like to clear up, though I don't think Veritaserum will be needed. Could you perhaps stop by my office after dinner?"

Cordelia rolled her eyes. "Sure, Headmaster. Whatever." Then, she turned slowly to face Harry, who had not said a word since she began to speak. "Harry? Do you, do you believe me now? You know I would never hurt you right."

Harry swallowed hard and when he spoke his voice was thick was tears that Cordelia could tell he was trying not to shed. "I guess so. It's just so hard to believe. My parents. I can't, I mean, I don't. . .understand." Cordelia stepped forward to wrap him in a hug, but he pushed her away. "I can't. Not, not right now. I'm sorry, Cordy, I just need some time to think about all of this." With that, Harry turned and ran from the room. Cordelia moved to go after him, but Hermione grabbed her arm and shook her head.

"Don't. Just give him some time alone. He'll be okay. He was like this at the end of last year, when Sirius died."

"I know," Cordelia answered, sadly. "It's just, he was just starting to be better about Sirius, and now. . .I just want to help."

"You will Ms. Chase, when he is ready." Dumbledore broke in. "However, I suggest that for the moment your efforts might be better spent readying the hospital wing. It may soon be needed. I am going to go now, and see if I can reach Madam Pomfrey through the Floo Network."

With one last longing look at the door Harry had departed through, Cordelia turned and began to help the others set up the hospital wing. She was making up a bed when Ron and Ginny appeared at her elbow.

"Cordelia," Ginny began hesitantly. "You said, in your vision that Percy was with Remus. . ." she trailed off, unable to voice her fear.

"Is he hurt?" Ron finished for her. "He may be a complete prat, but I don't want him to die. Most of the time."

"He might," Cordelia said simply. "He was hit by the Killing Curse in my vision." She turned then, and seeing the shocked looks on the kid's faces she smiled comfortingly. "Look guys, I don't believe in treating you like babies. I know your parents say you're too young to hear this sort of thing, but I disagree. You guys are going to be right in the middle of a war in just a few years, months, maybe even days. Coddling won't do anything but get you killed. So, if you ask me if your brother is going to die, I'm going to tell you the truth: he might."

Ginny looked like she was on the verge of tears, so Ron wrapped his arm protectively around her and tried to look strong.

"But I don't think he will."

Ginny's head came up "You don't?" she asked.

"No, I don't. In the vision it seemed like there was lot's of time before they were attacked."

Ron seemed deflate at those words. "But that was hours ago. "You were out for at least forty-five minutes before you woke up, and then there were at least another fifteen before you even remembered having the vision. Then you add on the time it would take Snape to assemble a rescue team, and however long it would take them to get to wherever Professor Lupin and Percy were. They could still die."

Cordelia frowned. She had meant to comfort them, but apparently it wasn't working. "They could, but I really think they're going to be okay. C'mon now, help me get these beds made up so they'll have a place to sleep when they get here.

000000000000000000000000

To the readers and reviewers: Whew! So glad to have that chapter out! I've been trying so hard to get a draft out for almost a month, but I just couldn't get one I was happy with. Thanks to Kat for her beta services, they were much apppreciated. Anyway, I wish I could tell you all, "I'll have another chapter out tomorrow," but I can't. I'm in school 'til the end of June and the stress just keeps piling up. So, while there might be another chapter tomorrow, you may also have to wait until July. Take heart though, once I have been freed for the summer, I plan to write up a storm and have my baby here finished by the time school starts again. Anyway, thank you to everyone who reviewed, it was GREATLY appreciated. Do it again! Please.


	11. Cordy Shaped Shell

Merging With Traffic

Disclaimer: All things Ats, BtVS, and Harry Potter belong to their respective owners, Joss Whedon and JK Rowling. However, the plot is mine as far as I can tell, so please ask if you want to use it.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

The hospital wing was ready now, and since they had nothing else to do, everyone was waiting for the patients to arrive. Dumbledore was talking to Madame Pomfrey, who had arrived about half an hour ago. She had removed Cordelia's tail, and then gathered everything she might possibly need for the upcoming influx of potential patients. Cordelia was leaning against a bed lost in thought, while Neville and Luna spoke quietly nearby. Ron and Ginny were huddled in a corner, trying not to fall apart as they thought about what might be happening to their brother at that very moment. Hermione had gone after Harry.

Suddenly, the door burst open, and Moody and Kingsley Shacklebolt strode into the room, supporting Percy Weasley, who had a sprained foot and was limping. Next came Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, both with extremely worried looks on their faces, and then Mundungus Fletcher, who had a bloody gash across his forehead and looked utterly exhausted, but otherwise all right. Finally, in swept Snape, looking in disgust at a rather large, messy bundle in his arms. Realizing almost immediately that thing in Snape's arms was in fact Remus Lupin, Cordelia leapt up in horror.

"Oh, my God! What happened to him?" she cried, rushing to his side as Snape lay him none too gently on a bed. "Remus? Remus, can you hear me? Are you okay?"

However, before she could assure herself that he was in fact alive, or even touch him, Snape grabbed her by the shoulder and spun her to face him, an expression of cold fury on his face. "What are you still doing hear, you little murderer? Shouldn't you be on your way to Azkaban by now?"

Cordelia wrenched herself out of his grasp, and was ready to once again give him a piece of her mind, when she noticed that all of the new arrivals were now staring at her with varying degrees of shock on their faces. She frowned. "I-"

"You what? Managed to lie your way out of yet another sticky spot? How shocking. Tell me Chase, what wild story did you concoct this time? Or did you let your little Irish friend do the hard work again?"

"You slimy bastar-"

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Dumbledore yelled, surprising everyone with the force of his voice. "Both of you will cease this ridiculous behavior at once! Ms. Chase, please stand aside and allow Madame Pomfrey to tend to Remus."

Cordelia stepped out of the nurse's way, however, she did not leave her friend's side, or stop glaring angrily at Snape.

"Thank you. Now, Severus, please tell me what happened."

"But, Professor-"

"Now, Severus. I will explain Ms. Chase's situation later."

Snape sighed, and with one last venemous look at Cordelia, which she returned, he began his story. "I went directly to Headquarters and enlisted Mundungus, Moody, and Shacklebolt to go with me to the Shrieking Shack and see if what Ms. Chase claimed was true. Before we left, I instructed Tonks, who was also there, to please contact the Weasleys and instruct them to meet us at the hospital wing. It is pure luck that we arrived together.

When we reached the shack, I, of course, remained outside, so that my loyalties to the Order would not be exposed unless absolutely necessary. I heard the sounds of a fight. It did not sound serious however, so I remained where I was. After about twenty minutes, Alastor and Kingsley emerged, supporting Weasley, and then came Mundungus, with Lupin leaning on him and looking very much the worse for the wear. They had just stepped outside when he collapsed. Moody and Shacklebolt were otherwise occupied, and Mundungus obviously could not carry him; his strength was waning from the gash on his head. I lifted Lupin into my arms, and then the entire group portkeyed back here."

"Very well," said Dumbledore. "Alastor, what happened inside?"

"The girl was right. It was a trap. When we arrived, we found Percy here chained to a wall and Remus attempting to fight off not only Pettigrew, but Malfoy and Lestrange as well."

Dumbledore started. "Malfoy and Lestrange? There has been no report of another prison break."

"No. We don't know how it happened. I've sent Tonks to the ministry to see what she could find out. Anyway, Remus seemed to be wearing out. They were hitting him repeatedly with the cruciatus. We joined him, and almost immediatly the three death-eaters left, although not before throwing Mundungus head-first into a pipe."

"What were you doing there, Perce?" Ron asked, clapping his brother awkwardly on the back, and trying not to look too concerned at the same time as he tried not look sick at the thought of being so close to his much-disliked brother.

"I don't know that I should speak in front of the children," Percy said, looking pointedly at his siblings, Neville, and Luna.

"They aren't children," Cordelia said, automatically. She was still staring worriedly at Remus and was now grasping his hand.

"Who are you?" Percy asked condescendingly. "And how would you know?"

"That's Cordy," Ron said, making no attempt now to hide his disdain for his older brother. "She's Harry's new guardian, and she's a lot smarter than you ever were, so don't talk to her that way!"

"Ronald!" exclaimed Mrs. Weasley. "Do not speak to Percy that way!"

"Please, Molly, Ron, Cordelia. Now is not the time. Percy, your brother's question is a good one, and one I would like you to answer immediately. What were you doing there?"

Percy looked at Dumbledore for a long time, various emotions warring on his face. Finally, he spoke. "The death-eaters came to my apartment last night. They kidnapped me. I had the day off from work, so I doubt anyone has noticed yet. Penelope and I had just gone to bed when-Oh, Merlin! Penny! She's dead! They killed her when she tried to stop them taking me. In everything that happened, I forgot." He broke down in wracking sobs. Molly tried to fold her distraught son into her arms, but he pushed her away, leaving her with a hurt expression on her face that she tried valiantly to disguise.

Despite her brother's anguish, Ginny could not work up any sympathy for him. Her dislike of him had returned with his dismissal of their mother and it was she who interrupted his sobs to ask, coldly, "What could V-Voldemort possibly want from _you_?"

Percy, however was lost in his grief and did not answer until Dumbledore said, not unkindly, "I understand that you are hurting, however, it is an important question that you must answer before we can leave you to your grief."

"The-they wanted me to-to tell them about R-Ron," Percy blubbered. "They knew that I was on the outs with my family. I haven't made any secret of it, of course, and they must have thought I would talk to save my own life. I think they want to kidnap him, and use him to get to Harry."

Mrs. Weasley gasped, and fell back into a chair, while Mr. Weasley grabbed his son's hand and held onto it tightly. Ron turned completely white, but somehow managed to stay calm. Ginny, however, grabbed her older brother by the shoulders and began to shake him.

"What did you say? What did you tell them, Percy? If anything happens to Ron, I'll hold you responsible. I'll never speak to you again, I swear it! I SWEAR IT!"

Everyone in the room stood stock still, frozen in place by Percy's horrible revelation, and Ginny's subsequent violent reaction. Cordelia however was shocked into action. Dropping Remus' hand she marched over to the Weasley siblings and pulled Ginny off of him.

"Stop it," she growled, and Ginny immediately went silent. Then, she fixed Percy with a cold Queen C glare and said, quietly and forcefully, "What did you tell them, Weasley?"

Percy quailed a little under the stranger's fierce gaze, but he did speak, albeit a bit shakily. "I really don't think I should be conversing with you," he said, still managing to be snide despite his grief and the threat of Cordelia looming over him. "Seeing as how you are apparently a murderer."

Cordelia glared at him for a moment before stepping forward onto Percy's hurt foot. The young man cried out but did not say anything, so Cordelia grasped him by the front of robes and lifted him so that they were eye-to-eye. "I'm not a murderer yet, but I will be in just a minute if you don't tell me what you said to the death-eaters about Ron and Harry," she said coldly.

Percy's eyes widened. "Nothing! I didn't say anything. Ron is my brother, I don't want him hurt, even if it would put that big-headed friend of his in his pl-"

However, Percy did not finish what he was going to say, because Cordelia hauled off and slapped him across the face. "Be careful what you say about that boy in my presence. I tend to react a little like this friend of mine, who's a vampire by the way, when people insult and/or threaten him."

Dumbledore chuckled then. "Thank you, Ms. Chase, that's quite enough. Percy, thank you for your help. You may rest now if you wish. Mundungus, Alastor, Kingsley, you may return to Headquarters. Child-, Students, you may return to your dorms now, if you wish, or you may stay here with the patients. Molly, Arthur, Severus, I should like to see you all in my office. Ms. Chase, you may come as well, although I expect you will wish to remain here with Remus, or perhaps seek out Harry."

Cordelia gave a slight nod, and with one last glare at Percy, who flinched, she returned to Remus' bedside and pulled up a chair, taking the unconcious werewolf's hand in hers. Everyone else gradually trickled out, the students returning to the Gryffindor commen room, and everyone else going where Dumbledore had asked them too.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cordelia sat in the hospital wing, staring unseeing at the man in the bed beside her, his hand still clasped in hers. Everyone else had left hours ago. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had come back from Dumbledore's office briefly to offer to sit with Percy, but he had merely turned his back on them and not said anything. He was asleep now; Cordelia could hear him snoring. Hermione had been in about an hour ago to tell Cordelia that she had found Harry, and they had talked everything out. She said he had cried a lot, but he was all right now. He had gone to bed, but was going to come visit Remus in the morning and then talk to Cordelia after. As Cordelia stared at the man in front of her, she was lost in thought, thinking back to a night at the Dursleys, just three weeks ago.

000000000000000000000000000

Remus was on guard duty again, and as per Cordelia's wishes, he had not worn the invisibility cloak, but had instead come inside and visited with her and Harry. The dursleys were away visiting Aunt Marge, and Harry had already gone to bed, so they were sitting alone in the living room. Cordelia was flipping through a fashion magazine, and Remus was reading a book, although he kept looking up to stare curiously at her. Finally, he spoke.

"Cordelia?"

"Hmm?" she responded, not yet looking up from her magazine.

"Why does it not bother you that I'm a werewolf?"

She looked at him then, slightly exasperated. "I already told you."

"I know, Oz and Angel, but still, it doesn't bother you just a little?"

She sighed. Clearly, he was not going to drop this anytime soon. She closed her magazine and gave him a small smile. "I lived on a hellmouth for eighteen years, Remus. I fought demons, I worked side by side with a one hundred pound girl stronger than Hercules, I ruled over a demon dimension. I watched people die that should have lived, and people live that should have died. My best friend was a vampire, other friends were demons, or part-demons, or ex-watchers turned Rogue Demon Hunters. I learned things aren't always what they seem, and things are almost never what they should be. I try not to ever judge anyone by their appearance, or their race, or what society says they are. I don't always manage it, but I'm getting better. Besides, only an idiot would think you were dangerous. Face it Lupin, your just a big, soft puppy."

Lupin laughed out loud. He was silent for moment, then he spoke again, in a voice thick with tears. "It means a lot to me, you know. After Sirius di-, after this past June, I didn't think I'd ever have a close friend again. Not a real one, who doesn't care at all about what I am, who doesn't feel like they have to protect me, or protect someone else from me, who can make laugh, who I can tell anything to."

Cordelia was touched, and she smiled. "I know exactly what you mean. When I realized I would never get to see Angel and the others again, I didn't know how I would get through it. But now that I have Harry, and you too, I feel okay. I'll always miss them, of course, but I can live without them. I don't like it, but I can do it."

"I'm glad you're here, Cordy."

"Me too."

0000000000000000000000000000000

Cordelia stared at Remus. He looked so pale. Madame Pomfrey hadn't said anything when she asked if he would be okay, but had looked at her sadly. What if he never woke up? Or, what if he woke up, but the repeated exposure to the Cruciatius had left him insane, like it had the Longbottoms? She really didn't think she could take it if she lost him. Just a short time ago, she had been trapped in White World, convinced she would never see anyone again. Then she had come here, but Angel, Wesley, Gunn, they were still lost to her forever.

Now, she had Remus and Harry, and the other five kids as well. She had known them a month, but she already loved them, and felt immensely protective of them. She was even pretty sure she was making friends with Molly Weasley, although that may have gone out the window after the way she had treated Percy earlier. Still, her happiness was shaky at best. She still felt an overwhelming sense of loss everytime she thought of her California friends. If she lost even one of these new people who were already so precious to her, she felt certain she would lose herself forever and become an empty Cordy-shaped shell.

Finally, too tired and sad to hold he head up anymore, she let it fall onto the bed beside Remus and closed her eyes, hoping for sleep. However, just as she closed her eyes a tired, scratchy voice interrupted her reverie.

"Cordy?" What's going on? Where am I?"

Cordelia leapt up, a wide smile on her face, and, bending down, crushed Remus to her in a suffocating hug. "Oh, thank God! I was so scared!" Remus groaned then from the pain she was causing him and she immediately let him go, plumping his pillows, smoothing his sheets, and even resting her hand lightly on his cheek for a moment.

"What happened?' he asked again.

"Death-eaters. The meeting with Peter was a trap. You got hit with the cruciatius a bunch."

"Right. I remember. How did I end up here?"

"Some Order members rescued you, and Snape brought you here. He was carrying you."

Remus looked shocked. "Well, I wasn't expecting you to say that."

Cordelia laughed for a moment but sobered up quickly, and took his hand again. "Why would you do that? Why would you meet Peter alone?"

"He said to. He said he would run if anyone came with me. He said he wanted to talk. He said he was angry with Voldemort about Sirius. He wanted to switch sides, but he wanted to talk to me first. I spoke to Dumbledore about it and we agreed I would be safe."

Cordelia looked angry then. She tried to school her features into a calmer expression, but Remus noticed. "What is it?" he asked.

"Nothing."

"Cordelia. Tell me what's wrong."

Cordelia stared at him for a moment before finally exploding. "You're an idiot! I don't understand why you keep underestimating him! He managed to get away when you captured him didn't he? He as good as said the curse to James and Lily. Damn it, he ruined Sirius' life! I just don't understand why you all seem to think he's so incompetent."

Remus stared at her in surprise before smiling lightly. "I'm sorry I worried you."

"I wasn't worried," she said petulantly. "You're a big strong werewolf, you can take care of yourself."

"Really now? What ever happened to 'big, soft puppy?' "

"I guess you grew," she said, laughing

Remus threw his head back as much as he could with the pain and laughed. "I love you, Cordy."

Cordelia immediately stopped laughing and pulled her hand out of his. He frowned, but then realized what he had said. "I didn't mean it like that, Cordelia. I just meant that you make me laugh. Without Sirius, you're my best friend. I love you like that."

"I know. I just. . ."

"I'm sorry," he said. Things were quiet for a long moment. "Cordelia? I don't love you, or, at least, I'm not _in_ love with you, yet, but I do. . .care for you. Maybe after I get better, after I get out of here, we could, I don't know, go for a butterbeer or something." He smiled hesitantly at her.

Cordelia stared at him, a million thoughts swirling in his head. Molly was wrong, she didn't 'fancy' Remus. But she knew she could, if she could force herself to let go of Angel and what she now knew they would never have together. Which she would have to do. She would never see Angel again, and right here in front of her was this wonderful, kind, intelligent man. She cared for him already, and knew she could easily fall in love with him.

"I'd love to."

0000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: Yea! Chapter 11! Can you believe it? Anyway, I am officially finished with school until August 22, so updates should be coming faster now, maybe even once a day (but don't get your hopes up). Anyway thank a bunch to everyone who reviewed. To tell you the truth, I was considering abandoning this story, but I didn't want to let you all down. So, please do it again. I'll love you forever. . .


	12. Wimpy Watcher Wesley

Merging With Traffic

Disclaimer: All things _Ats_, _BtVS_, and _Harry Potter_ belong to their respective owners, Joss Whedon and JK Rowling. However, the plot is mine as far as I can tell, so please ask if you want to use it.

Author's Note: I woud like to take a moment before the story this morning and offer my sympathy to any British readers. I'm very sorry that someone has decided to put you all through what America went through almost four years ago. Here's to hoping it never happens again!

0000000000000000000000000000

Harry crept quietly into the hospital wing, not wanting to wake anyone that might be sleeping. He was surprised to see Percy Weasley in a bed towards the front of the room with a bandage around his ankle. Hermione hadn't mentioned that Percy was here, and Harry had been asleep when Ron and Neville came in to go to bed. He attempted a smile and small wave but Percy merely stared at him with empty eyes and turned to face the wall. Harry shrugged and then stepped towards the back of the room where Hermione had said Remus was. He stopped short at the sight that greeted him.

Remus was deathly pale and he had dark circles under his eyes. There was a bruise on his right cheek as well as several down his arms and Harry suspected there more that were covered by his hospital gown. But that wasn't what had made Harry stop so suddenly. Remus had a slight smile on his face, and was sleeping on his side, facing Cordelia, who was also asleep. She was sitting in a chair by his bed, her head resting on the mattress by Remus' arms. They were holding hands.

Harry grinned and said softly, "This has definite potential."

To his surprise this quiet noise was enough to wake Cordelia, who sat up sharply and looked at Remus with an expression of fear on her face. When she saw he was still asleep she breathed an audible sigh of relief and then reached out with one hand and gently brushed a lock of hair out of his eyes, smiling softly. Then she noticed Harry.

She made a jerking motion, as if she had been about to jump up and rush to hug him, but remembering the last time she had seen him, had thought better of it. A cautiously pleased expression finally settled on her features, but she still didn't say anything. The two of them stared at one another for a few minutes before Harry finally spoke.

"I'm sorry."

Cordelia's hesitant look faded instantly and she smiled at him. "I know. It's okay."

Harry shook his head vigerously and said, "No, it's not. The things I said. . .after everything you've done. . .how could I?

She stood up then, shaking her head sadly. "How could you not? You had all of the evidence. Snape said he saw the murders. And it really is a crazy story. Even I realize that."

"I know, but still. You had never given me any reason not to trust you. You took care of me. You bought me clothes, you made sure I had enough to eat. You left me alone when I said I didn't want to talk about Sirius. You made me laugh when I wanted to cry. You stood up to the Dursleys for me, not to mention Dumbledore. You've been like a mother to me. How could I think that you were working for Voldemort?"

She strode forward then, gathering him into a strong hug and kissing his forehead where it rested against her shoulder. "No, Harry. As much as it hurt, as much as I hated having you looking at me that way, you did the right thing. Too many people you trust have betrayed you. Too many people have tried to kill you. I may not like the way you reacted to me, but you weren't wrong. Well, you were, but not totally." She paused then and Harry felt her smile against the top of his head. Then she said teasingly, "Guess you're not a boy wonder after all. Just human."

Harry laughed then, and pulled out of her embrace. "I love you, Cordy."

"I love you, too."

Just then, a rather loud groan from the bed behind them caught their attention. They turned to see Remus tossing on the bed, his hands clenching the sheets and beads of sweat forming on his brow. "No! Stop it!" he cried. "I want to help you! Don't!"

Madame Pomfrey rushed past Cordelia and Harry then with a box of potions, a worried expression on her face. "Don't worry," she attempted to reassure them. "Perfectly normal. Just suffering from aftershocks of overexposure. He'll be fine. I hope," she added, under her breath as she pulled the curtains closed around Remus' bed.

For several minutes afterwards they could hear Madame Pomfrey muttering under her breath as she cared for her patient. Every so often, another load groan would sound from Remus and Cordelia would jump, wring her hands, and look worriedly at the curtains. Noticing this, Harry grasped her by the elbow and pulled her towards the door calling over his shoulder, "Madame Pomfrey, Cordelia and I are going to wait outside. Let us know when we can see Professor Lupin again, please."

"Yes, yes, of course," she said as the door closed behind them.

Away from her friend's groans of pain, Cordelia was noticebly calmer and Harry noticed immediately how tired she was.

"You should get some sleep. I can stay here. I'll let you know right away if he wakes up, or gets worse."

"No."

"Cordelia-"

"_No_. Harry, do you really think I'm going to go sleep on a nice feather bed when one of my closest friends is lying in the hospital wing? Do you think I'd have let anyone take me even this far away if it were _you_ in there?"

There was a determined expression on her face, one he had seen only twice before; right before she upended the flower pot over Aunt Petunia's head and again when she told Dumbledore that Harry was joining the Order, whether he liked it or not. Harry knew he had been defeated. "Okay. What happened?"

A hard glint entered his guardian's eyes then and Harry stepped back a bit at the force of the hatred shining in them. She said only one word. "Peter."

"Peter Pettigrew did that? By himself?"

"No. Malfoy and Lestrange were there."

"Malfoy is in prison."

"He got out. Tonks went to investigate. In fact, she should be back soon. I bet there'll be an Order meeting."

"Oh. So, what did they do to Remus? And what could Percy possibly have to do with anything?"

Cordelia's gaze softened then. "Poor Percy."

"Poor _Percy_?" Harry said, incredulously. "I never thought I'd hear anyone say that except maybe Mrs. Weasley."

"That's right, you don't know do you?" Cordelia shook her head, sadly. "The Death eaters killed his girlfriend. Or wife maybe. I don't know, he said they were in bed together."

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Harry had to shudder at the mental image of the uptight Percy in bed with anyone. Cordelia laughed at him a little, knowing exactly what he was thinking, and then continued.

"They kidnapped him, and from what Moody said, they chained him to a wall and tortured him for information about Ron."

Harry blanched. "Ron? Why? What do they want with him?"

"I think Voldemort was planning to use him to get to you. Don't worry about it though, Percy said he didn't tell them anything."

"That won't stop Voldemort," Harry said sullenly.

Cordelia shook her head. "I know that, but it will buy us some time. Dumbledore and the others will figure something out. Or I will. It'll be taken care of. Anyway, when Remus arrived he tried to rescue Percy, and they hit him repeatedly with the Cruciatius curse."

After that they were both silent for about twenty minutes until Madame Pomfrey opened the door. "He's awake now, and he wants to see both of you."

Cordelia and Harry crept quietly into the hospital wing and over to Remus' bed. "Hey," he said, weakly.

Relief flooded over Cordelia's face, and she beamed at him. "Hey, you. You scared me. I thought you were going to be okay after last night, but then when you started screaming. . .you scared me."

Harry grinned. "It's true, you know. I had to practically drag her out of here so she wouldn't jump a foot in the air every time you made even the smallest noise."

Remus laughed. "I'd love to see anybody try to _drag_ Cordelia _anywhere _she didn't want to go."

Harry chuckled. "It wasn't easy, I can tell you that."

Then, noticing that Cordelia was looking at him with concern again, Remus took her hand and said gently, "Don't worry about me, Cordy. I'm not going anywhere until I get that date you promised me."

Harry faked a retching noise then and everyone laughed for a moment, until a loud noise from behind them caught their attention. Percy had apparently tried to get out of bed on his own, but had overestimated the amount of pressure he could put on his ankle. Madame Pomfrey had, of course, healed him, but it was still weak. He was now lying in a heap on the floor. Harry immediately left Remus and Cordelia and walked over to Percy, offering to help him up. Percy looked at the offered hand for moment, before finally allowing an expression of disgust to settle over his features.

"I don't need help from anyone Potter, especially not you."

Harry drew back his hand and looked at Percy with utter contempt, until, after several more attempts at getting up, Percy fell again. This time he landed on his bad ankle, and let out a whimper of pain. With that, Harry rolled his eyes, and, despite Percy's protests, grabbed him by the shoulders and lifted him to his feet.

Percy stared at him in confusion for a moment and finally, just as Harry turned away to rejoin Remus and Cordelia, he said, softly, "Thank you."

Cordelia watched Percy for a moment and then said quietly to Remus, "You know, if you're Wesley the Older, then he's definitely Wesley the Younger."

Remus stared at her, aghast. "You did _not_ just compare me to _Percy Weasley_."

Cordelia laughed. "No, no, no. You don't get it. Percy is Wimpy Watcher Wesley, without the two last names, great clothes, and immpeccable manners, and you're Tough Guy, Boss of Angel Investigations Wesley."

Remus thought about that for a moment, and then said, "I guess that's okay."

Percy left then, with a loud clang of the hospital doors, and Cordelia stared after him. "You know what?" she said. "I need to talk to him. You guys talk, and I'll be right back." And before Remus or Harry could say anything, she was following Percy out the door.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Cordelia walked quickly to catch up with Percy, and when she was close enough she called out, "Hey, Weasley, wait up!"

Percy turned around briefly, but upon seeing who it was, continued walking, moving even faster now.

Cordelia broke into a run and rested a hand on his shoulder, which he promptly shrugged off. Frowning, Cordelia said, "What is your problem? I just want to talk to you."

Percy stopped then, and turned to face her, a cold expression in his eyes. "I'm sorry, _Cordy_ was it? I don't tend to enjoy making polite conversation with people who threaten my life."

"No, it is not Cordy. It's Ms. Chase," she snapped, and then softened, remembering what this young man had just been through. "And that's part of the reason I wanted to talk to you. I'm sorry I threatened you, I just kind of tend to over-react when people threaten my child."

"Harry is not your son," Percy spat, with a venom that surprised Cordelia.

"He might as well be," she said. "I love him like he is."

Percy snorted. "Love. That's ridiculous, Ms. Chase. Love doesn't mean anything at all. If there's one thing I've learned in the last two days, it's that. Love can't protect you, can't save you. Love is nothing."

"Love is everything.Love is what kept you from telling the Death-eaters about Ron and Harry."

Percy softened for a moment, but then a harsh expression settled in his eyes. "No, it isn't, actually. I said it was, but it's not true. Ron turned against me, along with the rest of my family. I don't care what happens to them. But why would I want to help the people who murdered my wife and child?"

Cordelia was shocked.Soshe had been right. They were married."Y-your wife? And child?"

"Penny and I married in June. She got pregnant on our wedding trip."

And then, to Percy's complete shock, Cordelia Chase hauled off and slapped him for the second time in less than two days.

"Ow! What in the hell was that for?" he yelled, with a force Cordelia was surprised to learn the mousy young man possessed.

"She doesn't know, does she? Your mother. She doesn't know that you're married, or that she was going to be a grandmother?"

"Of course not! Why would I want to share something so wonderful with my family when they've been nothing but horrible to me for the last two years?"

"BECAUSE SHE'S YOUR MOTHER YOU ARROGANT, SELFISH ASSHOLE!" Cordelia exploded, causing Percy to take a few shocked steps back.

She stopped then, before taking a few deep breaths and continuing in a low, angry voice. "Do you have any idea what you've put her through? She sits up nights, reading your old letters over and over again, crying the whole time, _sobbing_, because she misses you so damn much. Although, now that I've met you I can't for the life of me understand why.Do you know how much it would have meant to her, with all of the horrible things that have been happening lately, to be able to go to that wedding? To know she had a grandchild to look forward to?"

Percy looked genuinely shocked at her outburst, and Cordelia suddenly realized that he didn't know how much pain he had caused. He honestly had no idea that he had hurt his family at least as much, if not more, than they had hurt him.

"I-I have to go," he stammered. "I h-have a funeral to plan." And with that he turned and ran for the gates, leaving Cordelia standing shell-shocked under a tree. What had she done?

00000000000000000000000000

"Peter attacked you?" Harry asked Remus after a long silence.

"Yes."

"Why did you meet him? Were you trying to capture him?"

Remus looked unbelievably sad for a moment, and Harry almost regretted asking him the question, but then his former teacher spoke. "No. I wasn't. I got a letter from him about a month after Sir-after that night in the Ministry. He said he was sick of Voldemort and he wanted to switch sides."

Harry was incredulous. How could Remus have fallen for something like that? "And you believed him?"

"No. Yes. I don't know, Harry. It's so hard to explain. Peter was-is my friend, you understand." Harry just looked at him and Remus smiled lightly. "No, I don't suppose you do. Peter has never been anything to you except someone to hate. To me though, he's, he's. . .Neville. He was the one we all liked, although perhaps not as well as the others of our group. He was the one we protected, and in return he gave us something very dear in a friend. Complete loyalty. There was a time he would have done anything for any one of us, and any one of us for him.

I still don't really know when that changed. I've never been able to hate Peter, except briefly, when I found out how much he cost Sirius with his deception. I was angry with him for a long time, but now that Sirius is. . .dead, I reallyjust miss him, more than ever. You see, Harry, I'm the last one, except for him. Everyone else who was a witness to that time in my life, the happiest time in my life, is gone. Peter is the only one who really understands what it was like to be a part of our group, and how important that is to me. So you see, even though I've known for a long time that it isn't really possible, I'll probably never stop wanting to rescue Peter."

Harry shook his head. "I still don't understand how, after everything he's done, you could still care about him."

Remus studied Harry, wondering if he could possibly make him understand. "Imagine, just imagine, that Ron or Hermione did to you what Peter did to us. Can you honestly tell me that you would ever be able to wish them dead?"

Harry sat in silent contemplation for a long moment before finally smiling sadly and saying, "No. No, I don't guess I would."

Remus smiled. "I'm glad you understand, at least a little. And Harry, I certainly don't expect you to feel the same way. I know you hate Peter. I'm sure I would too if I were you."

"Yeah."

They sat silently for several minutes before Remus finally said, "I wonder what Cordelia wanted to talk to Percy about?"

"Who knows? But, speaking of Cordelia, I have this sudden urge to tell you that if you hurt her I'll kill you."

Remus laughed. "I have no plans of hurting her." Then after a moment, "You really love her, don't you Harry?"

"Yeah, I really do," Harry said quietly. "I didn't even realize how much until yesterday."

"Why? What happened yesterday?" Remus asked, concerned.

Harry frowned. He wasn't sure Cordelia would want Remus to know about her past, and if she did, she might want to tell him herself.

"Harry? What happened?"

Harry sighed. Remus was obviously not going to give up. Then, he took a deep breath and really hoped Cordelia would not make him regret what he was about to do."Well, it was like this. . ."

00000000000000000000000000

Cordelia entered the hospital wing slowly. She still felt really bad about her confrontation with Percy. After all, in the last forty-eight hours, the young man had lost his wife and unborn child and been nearly tortured to death by Death Eaters. Then along she came, perched firmly on her Queen C pedestal and ripped into him about causing his family pain. Well, if Molly didn't hate her after last night, she certainly would after Percy told her what had happened today. If he told her. Even after all the yelling she had just done, he still might not ever speak to his family again.

She trudged over to Remus' bed and sat down in the chair beside him. Thinking he was asleep, she resumed her position from the night before. She was absolutely exhausted, and she really wanted to get some more sleep. However, once again, just as she closed her eyes, she heard Remus speaking to her.

"Hey, Cordy. How did it go with Percy?"

Cordelia groaned, and sat up. "I do _not_ want to talk about that. I made a complete idiot out of myself. Where's Harry?"

"He went to find Ron and Hermione. What happened?"

Cordelia glared at him then. "I said I didn't want to talk about it, and I meant it. What did you and Harry talk about?"

Pushing aside the urge to snap right back at his friend, Remus gave her a strained smile and said, "Peter. And you."

That woke her up completely. "Me? What about me?"

"Well, let's see. He threatened to kill me if I ever hurt you." Remus grinned at the memory, and then continued. "And he told me about everything that happened yesterday."

Cordelia pulled back from the bed then and looked at him warily. "I guess you don't want to go out on that date with me anymore, then."

"Of course I do!" exclaimed Remus, shocked. "Why wouldn't I? It wasn't you."

"I know but-"

"But nothing. It wasn't you. No judging things by their appearances, remember?"

Cordelia smiled, and then yawned loudly. "I'm sorry," she said sheepishly. I'm just so tired!"

"Go up to bed then. I'll be fine. Actually, I could use some more sleep too."

Cordelia shook her head. "I don't want to leave you yet. You're still so weak."

A wicked grin spread across Remus' face then and he pulled the covers back and patted the empty space beside him.

Cordelia stared at him indcredulously. "You're kidding right? We haven't even been on one date. The last time I did something even remotely like that I ended up pregnant with demon septuplets."

Remus eyes widened, then he smiled. "I'll have to get you to tell me that one later. I'm too tired right now. Anyway, I promise not to try anything."

"Scout's honor?"

"What?"

Cordelia laughed. "Never mind. Move over, Wolf-man."

She climbed into the little bed beside him, her back resting against his stomach. He rested his chin on her head and wrapped his arms around her. They both closed their eyes.

"Goodnight, Cordelia."

"Night, Remus," she answered, and then fell promptly asleep.

0000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: Well, I have now finished my outline for this story. Which means I know exactly what is going to happin and approximately how long it is going to take. This story _**WILL**_ be finished, for everyone who has been concerned about that. It should be about thirty chapters total, give or take a few. I'll try to write at least a chapter a day, and it should be finished by the end of July. As for when those chapters get posted, well that depends entirely on you guys, and how many of you hit that little review button. . .

To the reviewers: I've decided that I don't like the new hit counter thing. It's depressing to compare how many people actually read the story to how many review. However, it does make me appreciate those who do take the time to review even more, so I wanted to take a little time to give a little shout-out to all of you, and answer the questions you asked and the concerns you expressed.

Thanks to: CT Malone (Percy is the bigger prat in my opinion, but right now I'd say he's got a damn good reason to be pratish. Snape is just mean), Wickedmoemoe (Here's your Harry, and you'll get your Snape soon:), Kat Hawkins (I'm not stopping, no worries! This is my baby, and it WILL be finished), MischieviousPuck (I'm not stopping, promise. As for grammar and spelling, I've found a lot of mistakes to that I just never seem to notice before I post the story, but I'm planning to go back and edit once the story is complete. About that stuff you're hoping will happen. . . wait and see. . .), DramaQueen4eva (I'm writing more right now, so hang on! Use life support if you need to. . .), angel-cordy (Thank you! Is this soon enough for you?), blackwolf900 (Thank you for reviewing), Monica ( I'm glad you found my story! And I'm glad you appreciate the originality, that's one of the things I was really shooting for), Mama T (I too love Cordeilia (obviously), and am happy to contribute to the Cordelia/_HP _crossover genre), cyndur (There will be no abandonment! I know you've been following the story for a long time now, and I think you should know that I appreciate the fact that you have reviewed (to the best of my knowledge) every chapter).


	13. Scooby Gang: British Division

Merging With Traffic

Disclaimer: All things _Ats_, _BtVS_, and _Harry Potter_ belong to their respective owners, Joss Whedon and JK Rowling. However, the plot is mine as far as I can tell, so please ask if you want to use it.

000000000000000000000000000000

Cordelia was sitting in the Gryffindor common room listening to the six students talk. After they woke up from their nap, Remus had somehow managed to convince her that he would not, in fact, fall apart if she left him long enough to get a decent night's sleep in her own bed, eat something, maybe take a shower. Now that she was here, and had done all of those things, she was very glad she had listened to him. Even after resting in her bed for several hours though, she was still exhausted, and was having a very hard time not falling asleep in her very comfortable easy chair. Suddenly, the portrait hole burst open with a loud bang, effectively rousing her, and making her slightly annoyed as well.

One of the Weasley twins stepped into the room, a big grin on his face. "Hello, little students!" he said.

With the help of his sweater, Cordelia had now correctly identified him as Fred.

"How are you doing? Hermione, read any good books lately? Saved any lives, Harry? You're looking exceptionally lovely today Cordelia, may I call you that?"

Cordelia raised an eyebrow at him and Fred gave her a sheepish grin before flopping down on a sofa next to Ron and saying, "Ah, Ickle Ronniekins. Doesn't it seem like just yesterday George and I were ruling this room?"

"Bugger off, Fred," Ron said through gritted teeth.

"No can do. I've come to tell you that there's an Order Meeting in Dumbledore's office in five minutes."

Cordelia and Harry stood up and headed for the portrait hole, and the others called after them, "You'll tell us what happens, right?"

This seemed to delight Fred who pulled both of his siblings into tight hugs and faked sobbing. "Oh, my babies are growing up so fast!" he blubbered. Then he turned serious. "They won't have to tell you. Dumbledore says you've all got to come."

"Brilliant!" cried Ron, pumping his fist in the air.

Ginny had a big grin on her face and Hermione had closed the book she was reading and had a small, pleased smile on her face.

"Us too?" Neville asked, gesturing to himself and Luna.

"Everybody," Fred confirmed. "Now let's go, or we're going to miss it."

000000000000000000000000000

"This meeting of The Order of the Phoenix will come to order. First order of business, we have some new members to induct," Dumbledore said from his position behind the desk. He fixed Neville and Luna with a stare and said, "I am correct in assuming both of you know all about the Order and its mission?"

"Y-yes, sir," said Neville.

"We thought-" Ginny began, a bit hesitantly, but Dumbledore cut her off.

"It is quite all right, Miss Weasley. I assumed you would have informed them already. I was merely ascertaining whether I needed to explain. In fact, I am rather glad I will not have to. It's a rather tiresome speech." He chuckled, but then turned serious. "I will however, have to request that none of you tell anyone else. Can you all promise me that, please?'

"Yes, sir." the six younger members chorused together.

"Now, students, there are some things I want you to understand. You will not be on active duty. You will not be doing reconnaissance, there will be no missions of any kind. You will not even attempt to recruit new members, no matter how 'certain' you are that you can trust them. You will, however, attend every meeting, without exception, and will be partial to the same amount of information as everyone else. If there is an assignment that requires research you will help to do it. You will not miss classes unless specifically ordered to do so by myself, however, what goes on in here is more important than classes, Quidditch, or your duties as a Prefect, and may, at times, require you to spend more time tending to your duties as a member of the Order rather than those as a student."

"Good grief, it's the Scooby Gang: British Division," Cordelia muttered under her breath.

After this he leveled them all with a hard stare that they had not known the usually gentle Headmaster was capable of. "Now, most importantly of all. You will tell no one outside of those in this room now about the Order. If you do, you will be immediately expelled from the Order and your memories regarding it will be obliviated. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir," the six students said in unison, causing the Headmaster to smile kindly at them.

"Good. Now Tonks, please report your findings regarding the Azkaban prison break."

Tonks made a disgusted noise then, and said, a touch bitterly, "There wasn't one."

Dumbledore's eyebrows hit his hairline. "I beg your pardon?"

"There wasn't one," she repeated and then began digging around in her bag. "Aha!" she said, pulling out a very wrinkled piece of newspaper. "Here, sir. This explains what happened."

Dumbledore took the paper and read it, a frown forming on his face and his eyebrows knitting together. "This is very bad news," he said, before passing the paper around the room. When the clipping reached Harry, he almost fell out his chair in shock at the headline.

**Lucius Malfoy Innocent, Dumbledore Senile**

**Lucius Draco Malfoy emerged four days ago from Azkaban Prison, starving, dirty, and grateful to have finally escaped the terror of the dementors. Despite the horrors he undoubtedly faced in prison, he held his platinum head high, and even stopped to offer a few words to The Daily Prophet regarding his unfortunate incarceration.**

**"I deeply regret that this happened, more so because it proves what I have suspected for some time: Albus Dumbledore is senile. To think that he could not tell that a student he taught for seven years was under the influence of the Imperius Curse is a frightening notion. I would, of course, never follow You Know Who willingly, and to even suggest otherwise is not only an insult to my pride, but my sense of morality as well."**

**Mr. Malfoy is now calling for the resignation of Dumbledore as headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft, as are several of his associates, all of whom are prominent citizens of the Wizarding World.**

"That's complete crap," Cordelia said after reading the article. To her surprise, no one admonished her.

"Yes, Ms. Chase, it is," Dumbledore agreed. "However, it may well accomplish what Voldemort wishes it to."

"Which is?" Ron asked. "I mean, I would think V-V-Vol-Voldemort would be pretty angry with Malfoy for denying him like that."

"He may indeed be, Mr. Weasley. However, I tend to believe that Voldemort instructed Lucius to take this course of action, and that this is merely the beginning of a much larger plan. What do you think, Severus?

"I have heard nothing of a plan like that Headmaster, however, I believe you are right. Lucius out of prison and in good favor with the public is a very large asset."

"Why?" Cordelia asked, for once not being hostile with Snape. "I mean, I know he's saying he was under the Imperius, but wouldn't people still be suspicious of him?"

"You underestimate the Malfoy charm," Remus said. "He'll come out of this smelling like a rose. In fact, chances are very good that people will believe him that Dumbledore is, begging your pardon sir, senile."

"Quite all right, Remus. You are right after all."

"You won't resign, will you Professor?" Hermione asked.

"No," said Dumbledore said. "After last year, I am more determined than ever to remain at Hogwarts, no matter what the public chooses to believe."

"Can't the Ministry force you to resign?" Cordelia asked.

"I believe, Ms. Chase, that in the coming days, the Ministry will find that that itdoes not have nearly as much power as they think they do where Hogwarts is concerned."

"Well, what are we going to do about Malfoy?" Bill Weasley asked

"Nothing. At least, not at the moment. While this is certainly a pressing situation, and one that we must discuss more fully another time, there is another matter which I feel warrants our attention more immediately. Percy Weasley has informed me that Voldemort attacked and kidnapped him in hopes of gaining information about Ron. It is my belief that Voldemort intends to kidnap Ron and use him to get to Harry. Severus?"

"This I can confirm. Voldemort was informed of the second task in the Triwizard Tournament, probably through Draco. He knows that Ron is what Harry values most, and I believe he intends to try to take him soon, and use him to either get Harry or yourself to trade information, or perhaps surrender to him."

"Oh, by Merlin!" exclaimed Molly. "Professor, what are we going to do?"

Dumbledore thought for a long moment and at last said, "There is not much we can do, except perhaps impose a few restrictions on Mr. Weasley. Ron, you will begin attending an extra hour long defense course every day, in addition to your regular classes and your extra-curricular defense course that you are already taking with your friends. In fact, I believe the other five of you will sit in on those lessons as well, at least until term begins. It may help you someday, and it certainly won't hurt"

Ron looked vaguely sick at the thought of so many extra classes, but he nodded resolutely.

"Also, Mr. Weasley, you will not leave Hogwarts at all, except to go to Headquarters if it becomes necessary. In addition, from the moment you leave this room, you are not to go anywhere without at least one adult, and as many of your friends as will accompany you."

Ron nodded, and then looked at Cordelia and grinned. "Guess we'll be spending a lot of time together, Cordy."

"No," said Dumbledore. "I do not doubt that Ms. Chase is more than capable of handling herself in a crisis situation. However, against a group of fully trained and armed Death Eaters she would not stand a chance. I will require you to be in the presence of an overage member of the Order at all times."

"Professor, Cordy's fought demons, I'm sure-"

"Chase's experience 'fighting' the supernatural has no doubt been exaggerated to stoke her already inflated ego," Snape sneered. "I have no doubt that, were she to come up against even one Death Eater, she would be completely useless."

"I came up against you," Cordelia pointed out scathingly, her earlierattempt to be civil to Snape disappearing instantly as sherose to her feet to glare at the Potions Master.

"Yes, and passed out after my first spell."

"I had a vision, Batman. They tend to feel like someone's ripping your brain out through your nose, and, considering that I was already reeling from your little mind invasion trick, it's a wonder my head didn't explode. You could have killed me, you know."

"Well, wouldn't that be a tragedy?"

"Severus, Ms. Chase. If you would please desist-"

"No, we will not desist!" Snape thundered. "I'm sorry, Headmaster, but I have had enough of this impudent woman's nonsense. I could have killed you, you say? Well, has it occurred to yet that it was I who carried you to the hospital while Weasley there ran off screaming 'Oh, Harry, help me,' just as he always does?"

"Hey!" Ron cried.

"Well, thanks so much for being considerate _after_ you forced me to relive my worst memories."

"Cordy-"

"Shut up, Remus! Darth Severus wants to duke it out, that's fine with me! Look, I don't know what your beef with me is. You know I didn't kill those women."

"That is of no consequence to me. You were once friends with one of the greatest mass murderers in history, and instead of staking that base vampire on sight as you should have done-"

"You really like calling the kettle black, don't you? You're no saint either, you know."

"My crimes are nothing compared with those of Angelus."

"Whatever. I'm not Angel, okay? He's just a friend. Deal with it. Now, try to be an adult for five seconds and tell me what's really bothering you."

"You have lied repeatedly since your arrival-"

"I had to lie, dumbass-"

"If you could please refrain yourself from the childish practice of name calling-"

"You want childish? I'll give you childish! How's-"

"Ms. Chase, Severus, please-"

But they were on a roll now, and not even Dumbledore could stop them.

"What's your problem, Snape, seriously? Let's get it all out in the open right now. Been too long since you got some?"

Snape finally lost control of his temper and with a wave of his wand sent Cordelia soaring across the room where she crashed into Bill Weasley and they both fell to the floor. She stood up and brushed her hair out of her eyes, glaring fiercely at her opponent.

"And to think you called _me_ childish, you great over grown- AGGGHH!" Cordelia grabbed her head and immediately fell to the floor again, where she spent several minutes writhing on the ground and screaming. When the vision finally ended, she opened her eyes to find Harry hovering nervously over her.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked worriedly.

Cordelia did not answer. She pushed the crowd that was slowly gathering around her aside and stood shakily to her feet, smiling triumphantly at Snape the whole time.

"Nothing compared to the crimes of Angelus, huh? You sure about that?" Snape blanched then, and watched in horror as she turned to face Dumbledore. "Has he ever told you what happened the night he switched sides?"

000000000000000000000000000

Doyle sat in front of a newly blank television and stared at Jenny with admiration. "I cannot believe you just did that!"

"Yeah, well that whole holier-than-thou attitude was pissing me off," she said, nonchalantly. "Besides, he deserved it."

"You do realize that was probably totally against the rules, right?"

Jenny shrugged, unconcerned, and Doyle's face broke into a wide grin.

"You know, I think this whole being in charge thing is going to your head. I love it."

00000000000000000000000

To the reviewers: Wow, you guys are amazing! Sixteen reviews in less than a day! Do you know how good that makes a girl feel? Well, after that amazing response I will at least attempt to post a chapter a day. However, I have a new rule. Nothing gets posted until the chapter after it has been written, which is why there was a delay between this one and Chapter 12. That way, there is less risk of one month delays between chapters. Also, the reason I say attempt is because, what with doing the outline and the writing a chapter a day, I've been thinking about pretty much nothing but this story for a week now, and it's starting affect me in unpleasent ways. Yesterday, I called two different people Cordelia in the span of about a minute. Now, I don't know about y'all, but I find that frightening. . . .

Thanks to: Arano Hanou (I'd be insulted too! And ignorance is most definitely bliss. Thank you for reviewing), angel-cordy (Thank you! I'm glad you think it's good. As for your question. . .wait and see. . . . Sorry, I hate answers like that, but if I tell you, it will give too much away. . .which actually kind of answers it anyway. Damn it:), Lillian Riguel (Thank you for reading; I'm glad you love it), CT Malone (Relative normalcy? Eep! That wasn't supposed to happen! Guess I'd better go shake something up. No, wait. I think this chapter took care of that), TriquetraWarrior (Well, thank you for reviewing now! I truly appreciate it! And thank you for your praise! 'A joy to read?' You do know that you're my new favorite person, right?), Raggedygal (Thank you for reviewing. And, no worries, I've got some good stuff planned for Snape. Well, not good. . .), Harm Marie (Thank you!), Wickedmoemoe (She made an idiot out of herself by traumatizing an already grieving man even further. Thanks for reviewing. By the way, I love your alias. Where'd you get it?), dedanaan (I'm glad you like it! Cordelia is my favorite character too (obviously). It pissed me off what they did to her then too, not so much because I didn't like the story, but more b/c if S4 was the last we were going to see of her, it should have at least been the real Cordy. But I guess they couldn't help it when Charisma got pregnant), Moony'sMate (Thank you! My goal with this story (and any future stories) isn't so much not to use the old cliches, but rather to put new twists on the ones I do use), boo (Thank you for reviewing! It was cute, wasn't it? In fact, it was almost sickening:), MischievousPuck (Outlines are evil, aren't they? I'd tried to write one several times and just couldn't, but I finally forced myself. Doyle will be in the whole story, there just wasn't really a place for him in the last few chapters), Maker of Mischief (No, I'm not at all sure I can do it, at least not while keeping my sanity, as evidenced by yesterday's Cordelia Incident(s)! But, I'm damn sure gonna try. Thanks for reviewing), Kat Hawkins (I just meant that I'm really proud of my story. However, it is a little creepy. I didn't even realize that until you pointed it out. Which makes it even creepier.), cyndur (I'm not a Percy fan either, but I wanted to have a go at making him likable. Thanks for reviewing). jt4702 (I'm glad you found my story. I enjoyed your review. . .nice and long! Thanks!). LoverFaery (I do appreciate you! Thanks for reading, and I'm glad you think this is a good crossover), DramaQueen4eva (Well, if life support won't do it, I guess I'll just have to keep you in good supply now, won't I? Thanks for reviewing).

One Last Author's Note: You know, I'm going to start just e-mailing people review responses, because these author's notes are getting too long, and I'm starting to feel guilty about making you guys think there's a page more of the story than there actually is. Anyway, there was something I wanted to say before I end the chapter. In the reviews of the last couple of chapters, people have mentioned that there are quite a few grammar and spelling mistakes in this story. This is very true, I notice it every time I re-read to make sure I'm not making continuity errors. If you notice an oopsie, please feel free to email it's location to me, and when I edit the story after it's finished, I will go back and fix them all. E-mail address:


	14. Glorified Gopher

Merging With Traffic 

Disclaimer: All things Ats, BtVS, and Harry Potter belong to their respective owners, Joss Whedon and JK Rowling. However, the plot is mine as far as I can tell, so please ask if you want to use it.

WARNING: This chapter gets violent at one point. If that bothers you. . .well, you were warned.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Everyone in Dumbledore's office was completely silent, looking back and forth between Cordelia, the Headmaster, and Snape, who had an expression of extreme horror on his features.

"Chase, I'm warning you! If you do not shut yourself up this instant, I'll curse you into the next millenium and take whatever punishment Dumbledore feels inclined to give. I'm certain it will be worth it, as you will be permantently gone from my life." Snape tried to sound threatening, but the people in the room who were listening closely could hear a slight pleading tone in his strained voice.

Cordelia ignored him, and with a disgusted glance in his direction she bit out, "Nothing compared to Angelus? Hardly! At least he didn't have a soul when he killed his mother."

Snape rose from his chair to loom threateningly over Cordelia for a moment, before opening his mouth to yell at her, or perhaps curse her into the next millenium as threatened. However, he found he could not speak, and with an angry whirl of his robes, he spun about, and stormed out of the Headmaster's office.

Dumbledore sighed, and in a voice that seemed thick with exhaustion, he turned to Cordelia. "Are you happy now, my dear? Perhaps you will leave Severus alone after this."

Cordelia did not answer, but merely stood, shocked. Evidently, whatever she had been expecting Snape to do, that wasn't it. "I- yes. If he leaves me alone." She turned to face the Headmaster then, and he was surprised to see a sad look on her face. "Tell him that, please. Tell him I'll back off if he will." Then, with a quick look at the kids, she added, "And if he'll leave the students alone."

"I'll do that," Dumbledore said kindly. "Now, I believe that is all we need to discuss tonight," he said to the remaining Order members. "You may all return to your homes now."

The Order cleared out, but Cordelia remained standing in the middle of the room, still shocked. Before he left, Remus spoke quietly to her.

"Cordelia? Come on."

"What? No, no. You go ahead," she said, smiling weakly at him. "I'm going to sleep in the dorm tonight, but I'll come visit you in the morning."

"Well, then, would you like me to walk you back?"

"I can find my own way back, thanks," she snapped at him, and then instantly softened. "I'm sorry. I'm just tired. I'll see you in the morning. . .good night."

"Goodnight," Remus said softly, turning and heading for the hospital wing.

Cordelia stood alone in Dumbledore's office for several moments before turning around and flopping into a chair across from the headmaster, who was now watching her with an unreadable expression. After a few long seconds she heaved a great sigh and then spoke.

"I'm sorry. I didn't-why didn't you stop me?"

Dumbledore smiled gently then. "I didn't know. Lemon drop?" he said, offering her one of the candies from his desk, which she took absentmindedly and popped in her mouth. "If I had known what you were going to say, I certainly would have tried to stop you."

"You mean, you didn't know that he had. . .done that?"

"No, I didn't."

Cordelia was confused. "But then, how did you know you could trust him?"

"That, Ms. Chase, is between myself and Severus."

"Do you think I should go apologize?" she asked after a moment.

Dumbledore chuckled. "I would not advise it. If I know Severus, he is in a temper at the moment and is concocting various horrible potions, all of which he will throw at you the moment you enter his chambers. Perhaps in a few days."

Cordelia nodded tiredly then, and rose from her chair. "Goodnight, Headmaster," she said as she walked towards the door.

"Goodnight, Ms. Chase."

She turned then and stared at Dumbledore, as though contemplating something. Finally, she smiled hesitantly and said, "You can call me Cordelia. If you want to."

Dumbledore smiled, the twinkle in his eyes revealing his pleasure at her peace-offering, and said softly, "Goodnight, Cordelia."

00000000000000000000000000000

Cordelia exited the Headmaster's office slowly, ready to retreat to the Gryffindor Girls Dormitory and a much needed rest. However, this was not to be.

Arthur Weasley stepped out of the shadows and said, "Ms. Chase?"

Cordelia supressed a groan. She was so tired, and she didn't feel like talking to anyone else. Still, she had made enough enemies in the last couple of days, and she really didn't want another one, so she plastered on what she hoped was a sincere looking smile, and turned around.

"Yes?"

"I wanted to say thank you," Mr. Weasley said, reaching up and removing his hat from his head.

Cordelia was certain she had heard him wrong. After all, in the brief time that she had known him, she had threatened his son, yelled at his daughter, and talked his wife into allowing both of their underage children to join the Order. "What?" she asked.

"I just wanted to say thanks," he said, now twisting his hat in his hands. At her blank look he elaborated. "For what you said to Percy."

"Perc- I- what?"

"You don't know?" he asked, and then continued with a nervous chuckle. "No, I don't suppose you would. When would anyone have told you, with everything that's happened tonight? Percy came to The Burrow after Madame Pomfrey released him from the hospital wing. He told us about what happened to Penelope and his-our grandchild. He apologized for everything, and we all reconciled. He's even talking about moving back home after the funeral."

Cordelia stared at him, unable to comprehend why he was telling her this. "What does this have to do with me?"

Mr. Weasley looked surprised. "He said it was you that made him realize that he had been wrong. Something you said, I suppose."

Now, Cordelia was shocked. She had felt so guilty about yelling at Percy the way she had, but it looked like it had done some good after all. "I'm happy for you," she said.

Mr. Weasley smiled then. "The whole family is coming up for lunch tomorrow. Molly would like- we would all like it if you would join us. Harry too."

Cordelia grinned widely then, and said, "I'd be glad to."

00000000000000000000000000

Dumbledore was sitting at his desk rereading the article about Lucius Malfoy when a soft voice spoke out of the shadows.

"Albus? May I have a few moments?"

"Of course, Severus. I've been expecting you."

Snape gave a bitter laugh and collapsed into a chair across from the Headmaster's desk. "I-I wanted to explain about what that woman said earlier."

"That is unneccessary. I trust you."

"I know. It's not about that. I need to tell someone. And as you are the only person here who tolerates me, I suppose it should be you." Dumbledore gave a slight nod, and Snape continued.

"I had already been a death eater for four years before the. . .incident that Ms. Chase referred to occured. I thought I had proven my loyalty, but I guess I was wrong. Do you remember the raid on Hogsmeade, in July of the year that the Potters were killed?" Dumbledore nodded, and Snape continued. "You remember then, the atrocities that were commited that night. Rape. Torture. Murder. It was. . .the worst night of my life, up until then. Like I said, I had been a death eater for four years, but I'd mostly just been a lackey. Run an errand here, cast an Imperius there, one or two crucios. Nothing like that. Never rape. Never watching as one of my schoolmates was tied up and. . .used until there was just, nothing left. Nothing but a shell."

"You are referring to Ms. Taylor."

"Yes. She was my friend. But she refused to follow the Dark Lord. And as a Slytherin, a pureblood, this was the greatest offense of all. So they made an example of her. Everyone was supposed to take a turn. Take a turn. That was the phrase Malfoy used. Like she was the latest model of broomstick, on display for a test drive. It made me sick. I couldn't do it, but I didn't stop them either. I ran of into the bushes and heaved until my stomach was empty. Then I stayed there, lying on the ground until I couldn't hear her screaming any more." There were tears glinting in his eyes now, and he was having difficulty speaking.

Dumbledore was unnerved by Snape's display of emotion. In all of his years as Severus' friend, he had never once seen the man display anything other than inpenatrable calm or unpacifiable anger. With a gentle smile and encouraging nod he said, "Go on, dear boy."

"Voldemort found out about my refusal to take part. He wanted to make me prove my loyalty." Here, Snape stood, and began to pace restlessly about the room. "He took me to my parents house. Just me, and him, and Malfoy. He murdered my father, right before my mother and I. She was horrified. She loved him, of course. She fainted. Malfoy tied her to the stairs. When she woke up Voldemort told me to look into her eyes, and murder her. I refused. She was my mother, Dumbledore. I loved her, I swear I did."

"I know you did. I remember how fondly you spoke of her in your school days. I remember how you were when she died."

"He and Malfoy cast the cruciatus on me. At the same time. He asked me again. I still said no. It went on that way for hours. The curses never lasted long. Certainly not long enough to drive me insane. Just enough to make me scream. Make her scream. She started begging me to do as they asked. Said without my father, what did she have left? Just a son who had gone dark. Just another Slytherin to be disappointed in. She was a Gryffindor, you know. Bane of my existence, in my school days. I used to get teased so badly. I refused for so long. I kept thinking they'd just give up, and kill me. Then, I couldn't stand it anymore. I did it. I looked my mother in the eyes, and I murdered her."

With those last words, Snape collapsed in his chair. The room was silent for a long moment before he spoke again. "I guess I'll go pack my things now."

"Why on earth would you do that, my dear boy? There's nothing you have told me here tonight that I could not have found out, had I wished to. But I trust you. You do not need to leave."

"But Chase-"

"Cordelia has promised to be civil, if you will do the same. I believe she feels badly about tonight's incident."

"Hmph. Unlikely."

"She is a good woman, Severus. She has merely made some mistakes. You of all people ought to be able to understand that."

Snape gave a short laugh. "Believe me, I do. I will be civil." Then he yawned. "I'm sorry, but I am exhausted. I believe I'll retire for the night."

"Very well. Goodnight. And Severus? I think if your mother could see you now, she would be very proud."

"Thank you, Albus."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sirius hated Los Angeles After eleven years in Azkaban, one on the run, and one stuck in Grimmauld Place, he had thought it wouldn't matter where he was, as long as he was free. He had been wrong. He felt as confined in L.A. as he had at the Order headquarters, and the confinement was even worse here. At least in London he had Remus, Tonks, multiple Weasleys, and even occasionaly Harry.

No. Not Harry. Mustn't think about Harry. That was a bad path to go down, and one that Sirius just didn't feel like dealing with right now.

For the life of him, he couldn't figure out why in the hell he was here. Being dead hadn't really been that bad. Sure, it had been a little too white for his tastes, but at least he would have known what was going on with his friends and family. And James had been there. James and Lily. Yes, he definitely should have stayed in White World. Unfortunately, Doyle had pounced on his weakness. When the thought of being alive again hadn't swayed Sirius, the funny little Irish man had casually mentioned freedom. Before he knew it Sirius had forgotten all about James and Lily and was steaming south on a one way ticket back to earth. And now, here he was, stuck in the Hyperion hotel playing glorified gopher to four seriously depressed individuals.

He supposed Angel must have been alright once. After all, the guy had apparently done something heroic enough to warrent intervention from the Higher Powers. Honestly though, Sirius couldn't imagine what. All he'd been told was, "Hey, this guy needs your help. We'll see you when you die again." Well, not in those exact words, but that was the gist of it. He had done everything on his own, from finding his charges to getting them to trust him. Except they didn't trust him. He honestly believed the only reason they kept him around was because they need someone who could make supply runs without being recognized and subsequently killed by Wolfram and Hart. Not that Sirius had any idea why Wolfram and Hart wanted to kill them. Nobody ever told him anything, except what kind of sauce they wanted on their latest take out meal from Italian to Go.

As if someone had been reading his mind, a knock sounded on the door. Without waiting for a response, Gunn rolled his wheelchair into the room and said curtly, "Angel wants you."

Sirius was about to bite out a curt reply, most likely something about telling Angel to get his own damn dinner for once, but before he could say anything Gunn had slammed the door and could be heard rolling down the hallway to his room. Probably to sulk. Merlin, that was all anyone ever did in this stupid place: sulk. Well, not anymore. Sirius was in a Marauder kind of mood and he was going to get something done tonight if it killed him. He had been here in L.A. for almost two months now, and he was fairly certain he the Higher Powers hadn't given him this job so he could play housekeeper to two nuetered vampires, a demon, and an invalid for the rest of his life. It was time to get this mission, whatever it was, going, even if he had to piss everyone in the place off to do it.

With this new resolution fresh in his mind, Sirius trugged down the stairs and into Angel's office, giving the vampire a fake grin and cheeky salute as he collapsed into a chair.

Angel raised an eyebrow. "You're in a good mood. Word from home?"

Sirius' smile disappeared. "I don't ask you questions about the past, you don't ask me. That was the deal, remember?"

Sirius expected a reaction to that. Angel was boss and he generally didn't like to have his authority questioned especially by Sirius. To his surprise though, Angel just sighed. "We can't keep living this way."

Sirius' feet dropped off the desk where he had placed his feet in an attempt to get a rise from Angel. "I was going to tell you the same thing."

Angel smiled, for the first time since Sirius had known him. "Well, I guess we're on the same page then. Listen, I've already talked to Gunn, Spike, and Illyria about this. We're opening for business again. Help the hopeless."

"What?"

"Sorry, that's just something a friend of mine used to say."

"Who?"

Angel's face closed up instantly and Sirius knew this subject would not be discussed further. He attempted to change the subject. "So, we're opening for business?"

"Yeah. Tomorrow. We're in danger from Wolfram and Hart still, but we're all tired of sitting on our butts thinking about the last year. Besides, this is more important than not getting killed."

"Wow. It's like Order of the Pheonix: L.A. Style," Sirius said, under his breath, unknowingly echoing similar words spoken just a few hours earlier by someone he'd never met.

"What?" Angel asked.

"Nothing. So, what am I supposed to get for dinner?"

Angel shook his head. "Nothing. Spike's gone to the grocery store. That's not why you're here. Sirius, we're opening for business, which opens us back up to danger from Wolfram and Hart. I'll get into particulars later, when the others get here, but for now all I need to know is are you with me? Not as an errand boy, but a real member of the team. I know I haven't mentioned it, but I haven't forgotten what you did for me. I would be dust now, if you hadn't shown up in that alley when you did. You've proven yourself more than worthy and I want you by my side."

"I'm with you. I've got nowhere else to go," he said, grasping Angel's hand across the desk and giving it a firm shake. "Besides, now that you're finally out of your funk, maybe I can get whatever that Doyle guy wanted me to get done done," he added under his breath.

"Thanks. I appreciate it," Angel responded, before turning away to look at something on his desk.

Knowing he'd been dismissed, Sirius stood up to leave, but hesitated when he mentioned something else Angel had said. "Who are the others? The ones who are coming?"

"Hmm?" asked Angel, obviously distracted. "Oh, an old. . .friend. Buffy Summers. And my son."

Shocked, but knowing from the way the vampire had spoken that he would get no more out of him, Sirius left anyway. He had a feeling tomorrow was going to be a very interesting day.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

"What was that?" Doyle demanded.

"What was what?" Jenny asked innocently. A little too inocently, if you asked Doyle.

"That!"

"Angel's been moping around for months, not to mention Sirius, and now suddenly in the same hour they decide they've had enough and it's time for action? That's not a coincedence, Calendar."

"You're right, it isn't. In the immortal words of one ex-demon, 'I was being patient, but it took too long.' "

"Jen, how many times have I told you: don't model your management strategies after Anya."

"Um, never."

"Oh, good. Well, remind me not to, because I think this little twist you've added might just be the shove these idiots need to get our plan moving. One small, tiny little criticism though. Buffy's not supposed to be involved."

Jenny frowned. "Yeah, I know. I wasn't expecting that. I guess we'll just have to hope for the best."

"Whatever, but if I get fired because of you, I'm telling."

"Now you know how I've felt these last four and a half years."

And instantly the two guardian "angels" were involved in a seven-year-old-like tongue sticking out war.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Cordelia was standing in a dark bedroom of the Hyperion hotel. She recognized the room as one of the ones on the second floor near the staircase. It was Fred's old room, she thought, but the things in it were unfamiliar to her. Tossing on the bed was the dim form of a man. She had a vague feeling that she knew him from somewhere, but she couldn't place it. The tossing was becoming more violent now. She tried to move towards him, to call out, maybe offer comfort, but she could do nothing. Suddenly, he shouted her name._

_"Cordy!"_

_She was in another room now. This time she recognized not only the room, but also the person in it. Gunn sat by the window, an almost empty bottle of whiskey in his hand. He was holding a picture of all of them, in one of the rare times that they had been happy. His thumb was stroking gently over the curve of Fred's neck._

_"I miss you," he whispered._

_Cordelia was in Angel's office. He was alone, sitting at his desk and staring at a picture, tears rolling down his face. With a shock, she realized it was a picture of her._

_"Oh," she breathed. Whatever had kept her silent and still earlier had left her now and she found she could move._

_Tears sliding down her own cheeks now, she crossed the room and crouched by Angel's chair. Wrapping her arms around him from behind, she rested her cheek against his._

_"I miss you, Cordelia."_

_For a moment, she thought he could see her, could feel her arms encircling him. Then she realized he was still looking at the picture._

_She stood and walked around so that she was standing in front of him. She rested her hands on either side of his face and looked into his eyes._

_"I loved you."_

_"I love you, too," she managed to choke out. She cried harder still when he didn't even flinch._

_Suddenly, with a violence that surprised her, Angel leapt from his chair and flung her picture with all his strength at his office window, shattering the glass._

_"I hate you!" he yelled to the ceiling, as she herself had done not so very long ago in white world._

00000000000000000000000000000000

Cordelia awoke with a start, confused for a moment as to where she was. Then she remembered. She was in the hospital wing at Hogwarts with Remus. She had come back here after her talk with Mr. Weasley and climbed into bed with him instead of going back to the dorms as she had said she would.

She felt Remus' arms tighten around her stomach and pull her closer to him. "What s'matter, Cordy?" he asked sleepily.

"N-nothing," she forced herself to say. "I just had a bad dream. Go back to sleep."

He buried his head in her neck and within moments his deep, even breathing let her know he was asleep again. She stayed awake long afterwards though. She had been so sure that she was getting over Angel, had even thought she was falling for Remus. But that dream. . .God, she missed him! It seemed to her that her arms ached and felt empty. That she had truly been holding him only moments earlier, instead of only dreaming. And who was that man in Fred's old room? And why did she feel like she should know the answer to that question?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Sirius was tossing a turning in his bed. He was having the strangest dream. He could here Remus' voice, and a woman's. She was teasing him._

_"Face it Lupin. You're nothing but a big, soft puppy."_

_Then he saw Harry. He was smiling at someone of in the distance. Sirius turned in that direction, and through a haze that seemed to surround him suddenly, he could see a shapely figure walking towards his godson, brown hair framing her blurry face like a halo._

_"Hey there, boy wonder."_

_Then he was in a room with Angel. His boss looked unbelievibly sad, and he was speaking softly to a brunette woman. Sirius could only see the back of her head._

_"I'm just on a different road is all, and this is my off ramp."_

_Then, Angel, Harry, and Remus' voices all blending together, calling for the same person. "Cordy!"_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Cordy!"

Sirius sat up in shock. Blindly, he reached over and turned the lamp on his bedside table on. He was sitting in the middle of his bed, his covers tangled around his legs and sweat pouring over his body.

"Bloody hell!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

To my readers: Wow! If anyone actually reads this chapter after the way I've been neglecting you guys, I promise to love you forever. But you'll note that it was extra long to make up for my horribleness. So, anyway, I'm out of school until January 7, so you can expect at least one more update. And if I get a computer for Christmas like I'm hoping, you can expect (relatively) regular updates from now on. If not. . .well, we'll cross that bridge if we come to it. In the meantime, I'm really curious to know what y'all think of this chapter, so feel free to let me know. But no flames please! Don't think I could handle it. Anyway, thanks to all who reviewed after chapter 13. I really appreciate it.


End file.
